Shonen Avengers: La Reunion del equipo mas fuerte
by Fenrir's Fang96
Summary: Un antiguo y poderoso enemigo ha despertado poniendo en peligro no solo el universo si no la existencia misma. Luffy, Goku, Ichigo, Naruto y Natsu deben unir fuerzas para detenerlo
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos esta Historia trata de que como los personajes que conocemos se terminaron uniendo para pelear por los anillos del Caos como dije en el Tráiler voy a formar la Historia como Marvel y DC para que vean como se juntaron sin más que decir disfruten.**

* * *

El vasto universo se dice que es infinito que es imposible buscarle fin hay cientos de estrellas planetas y galaxias sé dice que te tomara toda tu vida contarlas quien creo todo esto no se sabe.

En alguna parte del espacio se puede ver un planeta con una atmosfera Azul a pesar de que parece estar lleno de vida no parece estar habitado aunque eso no es del todo cierto, en una pirámide se puede ver un ataúd de piedra que parece estar fuertemente sellada, sin embargo se empezó a agrietar y de las gritas salió una energía morada-oscura la tumba exploto junto con la pirámide del polvo salió un ser mirando la noche estrellada contemplando las estrellas.

"Finalmente luego de Milenios he vuelto a surgir para tomar lo que me pertenece" dijo el ser que comenzó a flotar dejando las ruinas "sin embargo si quiero que el plan tenga éxito debo fortalecerme primero"

Él fue volando hasta llegar a un altar donde se encontraban 5 esferas de color negro.

"Veamos cuáles serán las cinco almas que me ayudaran a cumplir mi propósito" dijo haciendo levitar las esferas estas empezaron a brillar y pronto mostraron imágenes de una persona cada uno; un pelinegro cuyo cabello cambio a rubio, un peli-naranja con túnica negra y una gran espada, un rubio que estaba envuelto en un chakra brillante, un chico con un sombrero de paja una cicatriz en forma de X, y por ultimo un peli-rosado que estaba envuelto en llamas.

"Asique estas serán las almas que me ayudaran con mi ambición" dijo el ser mirándolos desinteresadamente "No parecen ser la gran cosa, pero veré de que son capaces" dijo el ser mientras miraba las esferas.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta acá el primer capítulo si lo se fue corto pero así son los prólogos los próximos serán más largos, si quieren cuales son las demás sagas que van a conformar el Camino hasta Infinity War vean mi perfil (aun lo estoy actualizando)**

 **Bueno dejen sus Rewiews con respecto al capitulo**

 **Yo soy Fenrir`s Fang96 nos Vemos en otro capítulo o en otra historia.**


	2. Rompiendo los limites

"Veamos de lo que es capaz el primer candidato" Dijo el ser mirando más de cerca la esfera donde se mostraba al hombre pelinegro.

* * *

 **(Universo Dragon Ball: tierra de del Dios Bills)**

Se podían ver a Goku y a Vegeta intercambiando golpes mientras Wiss solo observaba y Bills comia 95ª hamburguesa con triple Queso.

Vegeta lanzo una esfera De Ki, pero Goku lo desvio luego este le propino una patada desde el aire el cual su rival esquivo haciendo que la patada creara un cráter en la tierra.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces kakaroto? Deja de Jugar y ponte serio!" Dijo vegeta con enojo.

"je je, solamente estaba calentando, ahor voy enserio" Dijo Goku mientras se transformaba en super Sayayin.

"Yo no aria eso si fuera tu" Dijo Wiss.

Al momento en que se transformó unos brazaletes que tenían en sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaron a brillar haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente al suelo.

"¿Qu-que está pasando?" se quejó el sayayin mientras trataba de levantarse escupiendo el pasto que se le metió en la boca.

"Es lo que le dije Goku-San" Wiss comenzó a acercarse a los dos sayayins "Los brazaletes que tienen son pesas de Ki, el peso aumenta dependiendo de tu nivel de Ki ahora mismo estas cargando con más de 150 toneladas" explico el ángel.

"Hm eso es todo" se burló Vegeta mientras se Transformaba en Súper sayayin 2, sintió el peso que se le aplico pero él se negó a caer en el suelo "Vamos que pasa Kakaroto esto no es nada, no dijiste que dominarías la fase dios, a este paso yo te superare" dijo vegeta presumiendo.

En lugar de molestarse Goku se levantó sacando una sonrisa arrogante "Tienes razón Vegeta pero si crees que solo me quedare tirado te equivocas" dijo entrando a la fase 2 el sintió más peso, pero no perdió su sonrisa confiada "Dominare la fase Dios" dijo poniéndose en posición de Batalla.

"No si yo lo logro primero" dijo Vegeta entrando en la misma posición.

Ambos sonrieron de forma desafiante antes de lanzarse el uno contra el otro, para combatir.

"¿Usted qué cree señor Bills creen que llegaran a dominar la fase dios?" dijo Wiss preguntándole.

"Hmm se ve que tienen el potencial oculto pero les va a tomar mucho lograr ese nivel" dijo desinteresadamente mientras terminaba su última hamburguesa "me voy a dormir asegúrate que no me despierten" dijo el dios de la destrucción mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Wiss solo carcajeo ante la orden de su dios mientras volvía su atención a la pelea de los dos rivales.

* * *

 **(Lugar Desconocido)**

El ser seguía mirando la esfera la cual estaba mostrando fijamente a Goku.

"Hmmm interesante, este sujeto está dispuesto a romper sus propios límites para ver hasta dónde llega" dijo el ser "Son Goku, será un buen candidato, veamos al siguiente" dijo mientras se fijaba su atención a la otra esfera en esta mostraba a un chico con un cicatriz en Forma de X.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta acá el episodio dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang 96 Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en otra historia.**


	3. Cumplir mis sueños

"veamos al siguiente" dijo mientras se fijaba su atención a la otra esfera en esta mostraba a un chico con un cicatriz en Forma de X.

 **(Universo de One Piece: Isla Cerca de Amazon Lily)**

* * *

Despues de un duro entrenamiento Luffy y su mentor Rayleigh estaban en una fogata comiendo carne y bebiendo Sake, aunque Luffy con su cuerpo Vendado estaba comiendo su comida de Forma furiosa a pesar de ser su comida favorita mientras Rayleigth se reía.

"Vamos Luffy todos sufrimos una derrota, a mí me paso algunas veces" Dijo Rayleigh de forma relajada mientras tomaba de la botella.

"¡Esa derrota no fue justa!" grito Luffy mientras le daba un mordisco a su carne "¡Ese Gorila me ataco por sorpresa cuando se terminaba el tiempo del Geart 4!" Dijo con la Boca llena.

"¿Oh enserio y que paso con ese Kong gun del que tan orgulloso estabas?" se burló el viejo.

"¡Ya te lo dije el gorila que apareció era mucho más grande que los anteriores mi Kong gun no fue suficiente para derribarlo!" dijo furioso ante la burla de su mentor.

Rayleigh se rio por lo bajo antes de mirar a Luffy seriamente pero sin perder su sonrisa "En lugar de estar enojado Luffy por que no mejor usas esa derrota para pensar en algo más para tu revancha"

Al escuchar sus sabias palabras Luffy se calmó y proceso las palabras del viejo pirata "¿Algo más?"

"Así es. Ya sabes que el Gear 4 le exige mucho a tu cuerpo, por lo que debes pensar en algo más" Dijo Rayleigh tomando de nuevo de la Botella pero esta estaba vacía "Bueno iré a buscar más Sake, mientras tu piensa en algo" y con eso el anciano se fue.

Luffy se quedó mirando su trozo de carne a medio comer pensando en cómo derrotar al gorila.

" _Rayleigh tiene razón no puedo seguir cometiendo los mismos errores, El Geart 4 Exige mucho Haki; Tank Man tiene más defensa y poder de ataque pero me vuelve más lento, y Snake Man tiene más velocidad y su poder de ataque es bastante bueno pero pierdo más defensa, por lo que Bound Man es mi mejor opción, pero aun así no será suficiente para derrotarlo"_ pensaba Luffy analizando su nuevas transformaciones _"Mi Kong gun no fue suficiente por lo que debe de a ver una manera"_

Mientras Luffy meditaba, fue ahí que se le ocurrió una idea "eso es" al mismo tiempo que su mentor volvía con otra botella "Rayleigh, ya sé cómo vencerlo" dijo felizmente.

"Oh enserio cuéntame" dijo interesado, mientras el joven pirata se reía.

* * *

 **(Luego de un Rato)**

Luffy ya recuperado fue Junto Rayleigh al lugar donde estaban los gorilas, varios de estos animales gigantes los miraban pero no atacaron ellos ya se habían enfrentado a Luffy y perdieron, ellos sabían porque el joven había venido quería la revancha.

El Lider gorila se había aparecido como dijo Luffy este era más grande que los otros en lugar de medir 15 metros media 20 su pelo azul mostraban algunas canas y su torso estaba lleno de cicatrices mostrando que era un veterano en las batallas también tenía una corona echa de ramas y hojas en su cabeza aunque era algo pequeña.

"Sabes porque estoy aquí ¿no?" dijo Luffy mirándolo fijamente.

El Gorila empezó a Golpear fuertemente su pecho mientras rujía, estaba esperando tener la revancha con Luffy ambos tomaron sus posiciones, Rayleigh se sentó en una roca alejada mirando la pelea y listo para intervenir.

El rey Gorila dejo su corona un un lugar donde no fuera destruida él se preparó esperando a que Luffy haga su movida.

Luffy cubrió su brazo con Haki de armadura luego se lo mordió y empezó a soplar aire todo su cuerpo se empezó a hinchar mientras sus brazos y piernas se cubría con mas Haki y salía vapor a su alrededor.

"¡Gear 4: Bound man!" grito Luffy haciendo su pose mientras rebotaba "Adelante comenzemos" desafío el hombre de goma.

" **(Rugido)"** el gorila golpeo de nuevo su pectorales antes de cargar hacia Luffy este levanto ambos brazos listo para aplastarlo, pero Luffy reboto alejándose haciendo que se creara un cráter.

" **Gomu Gomu No Culverin** " Luffy lanzo un golpe directo hacia la bestia el gorila intento agarrar su brazo pero este se desvió a otro lado y después de varias vueltas el puño conecto con su costado pero se levantó antes de que se diera cuenta Luffy ya estaba frente a él con los pies enrollados.

" **Gomu Gomu No Rhino Schneider"** el hombre de goma le pateo la cara rompiendo su nariz el gorila furioso contrajo su puño y lo golpeo mandándolo a volar Luffy revoto contra la pared sin ningún rasguño gracias a su Haki de armadura.

Luffy comenzó a respirar pesadamente el tiempo del Gear 4 se estaba acabando tenía que terminar con esto rápido.

"¡Vamos gorila terminemos esto de un solo golpe!" Desafío el Joven, el gorila estaba de acuerdo el empezó a girar su brazo derecho de forma rápida parecía como si juntara potencia en su brazo; Luffy comenzó a contraer su puño como si fuera un cañón.

" **Gomu Gomu no"**

Luffy estaba preparando su cañón pero esta vez se mordí el brazo cañón y empezó a soplar haciendo su brazo más grande y cubriéndolo con mas Haki hasta ser del mismo tamaño que el brazo del gorila.

" _eso es mucho Haki, espero sepas lo que haces Luffy"_ Pensó Rayleigh viendo a su pupilo.

El gorila ya termino de preparar su brazo listo para golpear al mismo tiempo que Luffy estaba lista para atacar.

" **King Kong Gun"**

Luffy lanzo su enorme puño directo hacia la bestia gigante mientras este contrataco con su puño ambos estaban parejos, Luffy podía sentir como sus fuerzas se agotaban el gorila empezaba a dominar, pero el hombre de goma no estaba dispuesta a ceder no esta vez.

"¡No voy a retroceder!"

Al gritar eso el puño de Luffy gano terreno golpeando al gorila en el rostro mandándolo a volar a la pared de la montaña dejando K.O.

Los demás gorilas miraron impactados su alfa había sido derrotado, Luffy había ganado.

Después de su aplastante victoria el tiempo de su transformación se terminó haciendo que Luffy se desinflara y callera pero antes de que tocara el suelo Rayleigh lo atrapo y puso su brazo encima de su hombro.

"Eso fue una idea tonta y arriesgada sabias" dijo el anciano sonriendo.

"Dijiste que a veces hay que arriesgarse para ganar" dijo Luffy sonriendo cansadamente.

Antes de dijeran algo el Gorila que Luffy derroto estaba de pie cerca de ellos con la cabeza toda ensangrentada mirando al hombre de goma.

Luffy se puso tensó pero Rayleigh estaba tranquilo no sintió nada hostil, el rey gorila puso algo encima de la cabeza de Luffy.

"¿Hm que es esto?" dijo tocándose lo que tenía en la cabeza era la corona echa de ramas que tenía el gorila antes, después de eso el rey gorila y los demás empezaron a arrodillarse frente a Luffy "¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto tratando de entender.

"jajajajaja, parece ser que los gorilas te nombraron su nuevo rey jajajaja" dijo Rayleigh carcajeándose "¿Por qué no te quedas como el rey de los Gorilas Luffy?, la verdad te queda bien el puesto" dijo en tono de broma.

"suena divertido" decía Luffy mientras le devolvía la corona al gorila más grande "¡pero el único rey que quiero ser es ser el Rey de los Piratas y voy a cumplir mis sueño cueste lo que cueste!" dijo sonriendo confiadamente.

Los gorilas empezaron a Golpear sus pectorales y a rugir en apoyando a su monarca Luffy solo se rio divertidamente.

* * *

 **(Lugar desconocido)**

"Monkey D. Luffy, tienes un sueño que se ve imposible de lograr, pero la determinación que muestras, se logra ver que no te rendirás hasta lograr cumplirlo" dijo el Ser mirando la esfera que ahora mostraba Luffy comiendo bananas junto con el Rey Gorila "Sin duda eres un gran candidato Luffy, veamos quien más está cumple con los requisitos"

El ser fijo su atención a la tercera esfera esta mostraba a un chico de pelo naranja con una túnica negra y una gran espada.

* * *

 **La pelea del rey gorila se me ocurrió cuando Luffy recordó una anécdota mientras entrenaba en los 2 años que llevaba en la isla, el Rey gorilla está basado en King Kong del 2005 para que se hagan una idea.**

 **Bueno hasta acá el episodio dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang 96 Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en otra historia.**


	4. Protejere a mis amigos

**Baraka108: Me alegra que la sigas no te vas a arrepentir.**

 **Comienza la Historia**

 **(Universo de Bleach: Pueblo de Karakura)**

* * *

Era de noche en el tranquilo pueblo de Karakura las calles estaban vacías varias casas tenían las luces apagadas y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos.

En una de las casas una sombra estaba parado mirando una casa más en particular la habitación de esta.

"Finalmente te encontré Ichigo Kurosaki" Dijo la Sombra Sonriendo siniestramente "Es hora de que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Aizen-Sama y arruinar nuestros planes, y ahora que eres un simple humano de nuevo será mucho más fácil" Antes de que pudiera avanzar una espada con forma de látigo fue hacia él quien rápidamente lo esquivo.

"¡Maldición casi le doy!" Maldijo un pelirrojo que retraía su espada.

"Te apuraste Renji" Dijo una chica con el pelo negro.

"Maldición tenían que ser ustedes" Maldijo la sombra "Los Vicecapitanes Rukia y Renji".

"asique tu eres el arrancar que ha estado asesinando a los shinigamis y el que tiene como objetivo matar a Ichigo" Dijo Renji.

La sombra se levantó y se revelo era un arrancar, este tenía un mohicano de color morado una camisa sin mangas color blanco y pantalones del mismo color y tenía la máscara en el lado izquierdo de la cara que tenía un cuerno un par de dietes y colmillos.

"Mi nombre es Raider y estoy aquí para matar a Ichio y a cualquier Shinigami que se meta en mi camino" Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

"No si te lo impedimos" Dijo Rukia Preparando su Zampakuto "has matado a muchos de nuestros compañeros, afortunadamente uno de ellos sobrevivió, dijo que un arrancar estaba buscando información sobre Ichigo ¿Asique quieres vengar a Aizen verdad?"

"Ese sujeto lo arruino todo y ahora pagara y ya que ustedes deben ser sus amigos me divertiré con ustedes" al decir esto Raider fue directo hacia Rukia, ella creo una pared de hielo para interceptarlo pero la rodeo estaba a punto de cortarla pero fue interrumpido por Renji quien lanzo a Zabimaru pero este rápidamente se quitó del camino.

"Maldición es Rápido" maldijo el pelirrojo.

"Exacto mi sonido es el más veloz puedo correr a Mach 5 sin problemas soy uno de los arrancar más fuertes de todos" se mofo Raider.

"¿Y si eres tan fuerte porque no eras parte de los Espadas?" Se burló Renji.

"¡SIERRA LA BOCA!" Grito el Arrancar con una vena en la frente a punto de estallar "¡Como sea no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes dos los matare rápido para que así pueda cumplir mi objetivo!" El arrancar se lanzó con gran velocidad, Rukia congelo el techo tratando de congelar sus pies pero este salto y de un impulso en el aire voló como una bala directo hacia Rukia y Renji antes de siquiera estar cerca una hoja de energía azul fue volando directo hacia el frenándolo en ese instante haciéndolo retroceder.

"¿Pero que fue?" Raider se quedó paralizado al ver cierto pelinaranja llegar de repente.

"¡Alfin llegas ¿Dónde Rayos estabas? Te mande un montón de mensajes!" Le exigió Rukia como si fuera una madre preocupada por su hijo.

"Lo siento Ikumi-san me hiso trabajar horas extras" se disculpo

"No pongas escusas lo hiciste apropósito para hacer una entrada épica" lo acuso Renji

"No tenía planeado hacer eso Renji"

"I-imposible tu eres" Rider empeso a temblar al velo llevaba una túnica negra y una espada parecido a un cuchillo de carnicero en su mano "Eres Ichigo, ¿pero no se supone que perdiste tus poderes?"

"Hm, así pero los recupere hace tiempo" Dijo Ichigo como si no fuera la gran cosa "Tú debes de ser el sujeto que me a estando buscando" Él puso una postura de combate "Adelante ven"

"Se bien que no tengo que subestimarte Ichigo por eso me asegurare de ir con todo" el Arrancar desenvaino su katana e hiso una postura mientras decía **"corre con el viento: Relámpago" (Nt: no se me ocurrió nada mejor para el nombre de su resurrección)**

El comenzó a envolverse en aura azul al despejarse él estaba totalmente diferente su máscara parecía un casco de motocicleta su camisa se convirtió en una chaqueta abierta sin mangas y sus pantalones parecían ser pantalones deportivos en sus muñecas y tobillos tenía unos escudos con borde filoso.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar el arrancar se movio tan rápido y los corto sin que se dieran cuenta Ichigo sufrió un corte en la espalda, Rukia en el hombro y Renji en su costado derecho pero no eran profundas el tipo estaba jugando con ellos.

"JAJAJAJA, que te parece Ichigo con mi resurrección puedo correr a Mach 47 no importa cuanto lo intentes" se burló Raider al verlo herido.

"¿Eso es todo?" la risa de Raider se detuvo cuando vio a ichigo y a los demás levantarse "Debo admitir que estoy decepcionado la verdad pensé usarías todo tu poder que serias alguien fuerte pero la verdad dejas mucho que desear"

"¡Que, como te atreves viste mi velocidad estoy usando toda mi fuerza soy superior a ti!" Grito molesto el Arrancar

"¿Oh enserio? En ese caso yo también luchare con mi máximo poder" Dijo ichigo apuntando a Zangetsu hacia su oponente "Rukia, Renji dejen que yo me encargue de este sujeto" en lugar de discutir ambos se alejaron y mantuvieron la distancia.

" **BANKAI"**

Una gran aura de Reiatsu cubrió a Ichigo revelando su forma Bankai sus ropas eran diferentes y su Zampakuto era más delgada pero se podía sentir un gran aumento de poder.

" _Imposible su poder es más grande que antes, ¿Cómo es posible que un humano llegara a tal nivel?"_ El arrankar estaba temblandola única vez que se sintió así fue con Aizen y los Espadas.

"¿Bien qué esperas?" dijo el shinigami sustituto esperándolo.

"Je admito que eres más fuerte pero, ¿eres más rápido como para proteger a alguien?" Dijo haciendo que Ichigo frunza el ceño "veamos si me logras detener antes de que lastime a uno de tus amigos, en especial a esa chica pelirroja" Dicho esto él se dio un impulso alejándose de Ichigo _"Te estuve espiando por un tiempo ichigo para saber tu rutina, si tomo a esa chica de rehén no tendrás más opción que rendirte"_ Raider estaba tan sumido en su plan que no se dio cuenta que el pelinaranja estaba a su lado antes de reaccionar Ichigo le corto el brazo haciendo que callera y se estrellara contra el suelo cuando se levantó vio al shinigami sustituto frente a él pero lo más impresionantes es que solamente se pudo alejar unos metros de donde estaba anteriormente.

"¡MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICIOOOOOON!" El Arrancar estaba furioso mientras trataba de detener la sangre de su herida "¡Como rayos me alcanzaste, iba a mach 47 ni un capitán puede moverse a tal velocidad!"

"Mientras aun tenga mis poderes yo protegeré a mis amigos" Dijo Ichigo con seriedad pero en sus ojos se notaba la furia "Si crees que dejare que lastimes a uno de ellos déjame decirte que eso no pasara"

"¡No te burles de mi maldito!" De un salto Raider se puso arriba en el cielo mientras brillaba de azul y salían relámpagos "¡Este es uno de mis ataques más letales no hay forma de que lo esquives; **Bala Relampagueante**!" él fue cayendo directamente hacia Ichigo quien este levanto su espada hacia él.

" **Getsuga Tenshou"**

Inchigo lanzo un corte de energía esta vez de color Rojo Oscuro

"¡No HAAAAAAAAAA!" Al chocar con el ataque de ichigo el término desintegrándose sin dejar rastro.

Ichigo suspiro pesadamente al mismo tiempo que volvía a su forma Shikai, en eso Ruki y Renji se acercaron.

"Siempre tienes que presumir, sabes que podías vencerlo sin el Bankai sabes" Dijo Renji.

"Si lo sé pero dijo que iba a usar todo su poder asique yo también lo hice" le contesto Ichigo.

"Bueno ya que terminamos que tal si vamos a comer algo" sugirió Rukia.

"¿Qué a esta hora tan tarde?" dijo el pelinaranja mirándola raro.

"¡Oye estuvimos toda la noche buscando a este tipo solo para que después lo termines de un golpe al menos llévanos a comer algo!" le exigió Rukia.

" **(suspiro)** Ok pero solo si Renji paga"

"¿Espera que?"

"Echo"

"Oye Rukia"

"bien con eso dicho síganme conozco un lugar que sigue abierto" dijo ichigo mientras empezaron caminar, a la vez que Renji protestaba.

* * *

 **(Lugar desconocido)**

"Tienes un gran poder en tus manos pero en lugar de usarlo para beneficio propio lo utilisas para proteger a tus amigos y seres queridos Ichigo Kurosaki" Dijo el ser mirando la esfera mientras mostraba Ichigo y a sus amigos comiendo Sándwiches de Subway en sus cuerpos humanos "Eras un buen candidato pero ahora veo que eres excelente" movió su cabeza a la otra esfera y se fijó en un chico rubio cubierto de chakra brillante peleando con un hombre enmascarado "parece que llegue a la mejor parte"

* * *

 **Y con esto termina la introducción de Ichigo, dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang 96 Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en otra historia.**


	5. Mi camino Ninja

**Baraka108: me alegra que te gustara, bueno Renji no salió tan ganador tenes idea de lo que cuestan los sándwiches de Subway aunque al menos le quedo algo de dinero jaja, es una suerte que su amigo no coma como los otros protagonistas.**

 **Comienza la Historia**

* * *

 **(Universo de Naruto: en algún Lugar de la 4° guerra ninja)**

Naruto estaba en su forma Bijuu completa había peleado contra los 7 Bijuus controlados por Tobi, Naruto los había vencidos, pero Killer Bee y el Hachibi fueron derrotados en el proceso, pero aun así el rubio podía seguir.

" _Se está volviendo demasiado arriesgado seguir peleando con los Bijuus"_ Pensó Tobi mientras invocaba al Gedo Mazo de este salieron cadenas Agarrando a las bestias con colas y poniéndolas dentro de su boca.

"¡Los Bijuus!" Naruto estaba por saltar hacia la estatua, pero de repente sintió su forma desaparecer.

" _Se me acabo el tiempo Naruto no puedo prestarte más poder"_ Le dijo Kurama que se veía cansado al prestarle mucho de su Chakra _"Te dejo el resto a ti"_

Con eso dicho la forma Bijuu y modo Chakra desaparecieron de Naruto.

"Entendido déjamelo a mi" Dijo Naruto mientras corría directo hacia el enmascarado "¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!"

"Entonces ven" Dijo Tobi mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Naruto empezó dándole una patada pero solo lo travesó, Tobi estaba a punto de golpearlo con el abanico pero Naruto logro esquivarlo y le empezó a Lanzar Shurikens, pero el enmascarado los bloqueo Entonces dos Narutos iban a Golpearlo con un Odama Rasengan, Tobi Salto Pero fue atrapado por otros dos Narutos que los sujetaron de los brazos entonces un tercer Naruto salió con un Rasengan Pero este se hiso intangible otra vez para evitar el golpe; se deciso de los clones que lo tenían sujeto y antes que los otros clones que estaban en el suelo lo golpearan este invoco un tornado de fuego con el abanico eliminándolos solo quedando el y el Naruto original.

"Me estas causando muchos problemas Kyubii, ya vi tu futuro y da igual que te resistas vas a caer" Dijo el enmascarado con total soberbia.

"Yo soy dueño de mi propio futuro y voy a salir victorioso" Decia Naruto Mientras concentraba su chakra _"Maldición ya casi no tengo chakra, pero aún así no debo desaprovecharlo"_

Naruto manda tres clones al frente, sin embargo dentro de la nube se encuentra el original preparando un Rasengan, los tres clones atacaron a Tobi con Kunais en las manos el enmascarado bloqueaba y contratacaba a los clones con su gigantesco abanico, los tres se lanzaron sobre el pero agito su abanico creando un tornado haciendo que los clones desaparecieran, sin embargo el Naruto original estaba cayendo encima de el con un Rasengan super cargado, era la misma técnica que su padre había usado para derrotarlo la última vez.

"No esta vez" Dijo Tobi mientras bloqueaba el ataque cuando vio para atrás para darle el último golpe se sorprendió con lo que vio, era Naruto que estaba de pie sobre el abanico invocando un gran Numero de clones de sombra cada uno con un Rasengan en la Mano.

" **¡Rasengan!"**

Gritaron todos los clones mientras caían sobre el enmascarado creando una explosión, Naruto se había alejado para evitarla tenia las manos en sus rodillas respirando pesadamente.

"Parece que no te queda chakra" Dijo Tobi que aparecía detrás de él había usado kamui para poder escapar, El Rubio trato de alejarse pero el enmascarado lo agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta "Se termino, eh ganado" el activo Kamui tratando de llevarse al Jinchuriki con él, pero el rubio no se iba rendir este intento apuñalarlo con un kunai pero Tobi lo detuvo lo que no sabia es que el arma tenia atado un papel bomba la cual exploto haciendo que Tobi lo soltara, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Naruto estaba a punto de golpearlo.

"¡Mis puños tienen muchos nombres y pensamientos que lo apoyan, Toma esto!" Naruto lo golpeo directamente en la mascara causando que se rompa "¡Hoooorrrryyyyyyaaaaa!" Grito el rubio mientras venia a la mente sus amigos y sus padres a la cabeza, Naruto termino con estamparlo en el piso creando un enorme cráter.

Naruto termino volando por el impacto del golpe, el rubio estaba en el suelo totalmente cansado y sin chackra pero lo había derrotado o eso creía vio frente a él a Tobi en una nube de polvo y tierra de pie pero herido su máscara estaba rota y tirada alrededor de sus pies.

"Naruto Uzumaki, no me esperara que tuvieras tanto poder, pero la batalla aún no ha terminado y el odio no cesara, are lo que sea necesario para que mi plan tenga excito" Dijo Tobi cubriendo su cara con su mano.

"Eso no pasara" Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba también trataba de ver su cara, pero el polvo no se lo permitía "Voy a terminar esta guerra y el odio que lo rodea, porque ese es mi camino ninja" Decía Naruto.

"Hm hm hm Ya veremos eso, hasta entonces me retiro" se rio mientras usaba kamui para retirarse "nos volveremos a ver"

"Se escapo" Dijo Naruto al verlo retirarse.

"Pero aun así" el Rubio volteo y vio a Killer Bee con heridas, pero no tan graves "Logramos ganar" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía el puño.

Naruto iba a darle el puño, pero se desmayó del cansancio afortunadamente el ninja rapero lo atrapo antes de caer al suelo.

" _Después de lo que paso, ¿Quién no estaría cansado?"_ Dijo el hachibii dentro de Bee.

"Jeje realmente eres el mejor, Amigo. De verdad te lo digo" Dijo rimando.

* * *

 **(Lugar desconocido)**

"Naruto Uzumaki, sigues un camino tratando de cumplir promesas imposibles, pero aun así no te echas para atrás que admirable" Dijo el ser en la oscuridad mirando al joven ninja durmiendo siendo cargado por Killer Bee por la espalda "Otro gran candidato" dijo mientras miraba la ultima esfera viendo a un pelirrosado con bufanda y cubierto de fuego "Por último, pero no menos importante"

* * *

 **Y terminamos con la introducción de Naruto, tuve que basarme en el juego de Ultimate Ninja Storm para introducirlo ya que no se me ocurrió como sacarlo durante la 4° Guerra ninja pensé en ponerlo después de la pelea contra Kaguya o después de la pelea con Sasuke pero luego dije no ya que aún no pienso introducir al Naruto de the Last o al de Boruto (Al menos no en esta Historia) por lo tanto espero que no se molesten.**

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir´s Fang 96 nos vemos en otro capitulo o en otra historia.**


	6. El honor de mi Gremio

**Perdonen la tardanza la escuela me dio muchos trabajos pesados, y lo peor es que mi computadora se murió, y la estoy escribiendo en la de mis padres y hermana, pero no se preocupen disfruten de la historia.**

 **baraka108: Gracias la verdad es que me esforcé en remarcarlo de alguna forma, no me vio Boruto pero la verdad si debe aprender más de su padre.**

 **Empieza la Historia**

* * *

 **(Universo de Fairy Tail: En alguna ciudad de Fiore)**

"Orryyyaaa" Grito un chico con el pelo rosa mientras arrojaba a un esbirro sobre otros derribándolos "¡Eso es todo porque estoy Encendido!" Dijo Natsu presumiendo, sin darse cuenta un esbirro estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda pero fue convertido en una estatua de hielo.

"¡No hagas idioteces y concéntrate cerebro de lava!" Grito Gray con el torso descubierto mientras golpeaba a otro gran número de esbirros con un martillo de hielo.

"¡Tú eres el idiota princesa de hielo!" Le grito el pelirrosado.

"¡Quieres pelar come carbón!" Dijo el mago de hielo enojado.

Ambos chocaron sus frentes mirándose furiosamente, hasta que fueron separados por viento cortante que les corto las puntas de sus cabellos y una parte del suelo haciendo que los dos cayeran en el suelo, al voltear vieron a una pelirroja que les dio una mirada furiosa a los magos asustándolos.

"¿Qué demonios hacen, no se supone que deben pelear del mismo lado como los mejores amigos que son?" dijo la Pelirroja de forma enojada rápidamente los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron por los hombros sonriendo del miedo mientras sudaban.

"Cla-claro que, si Erza, no estábamos peleando entre nosotros, ¿cierto Natsu?" dijo con miedo.

"Aye" Dijo Natsu con miedo.

Erza sonrió al ver que se llevaban "bien" sin embargo su alegría se vio interrumpida por otro grupo de magos oscuros que venían hacia ellos con armas.

"Estos tipos no se rinden" Dijo Natsu recuperado del susto.

"Ellos no se detendrán hasta llegar a la refinería de agua" dijo Gray sin miedo.

"Si llegan contaminaran el agua donde están los pescados" Dijo Happy

"¡No debemos dejar que entren, todos a la carga!" Dijo Erza mientras ella y los otros dos avanzaban hacia las tropas.

Fairy Tail había recibido una misión de emergencia, un gremio oscuro llamado Poison Hole que se especializaba en venenos dañinos y altamente tóxicos tenían planeado contaminar las reservas de agua de todo Fiore enfermando y matando a todos a menos que se les dé una inmensa cantidad de dinero para darles el antídoto.

"¿Hola Erza me Escuchas?" se escucho la vos de una mujer en una lacrima de comunicación, a lo cual Erza lo contesto.

"¿Que pasa Lucy?" Contesto Erza mientras cortaba a un esbirro.

"Logramos controlar la situación en nuestra posición" Dijo Lucy hablándole desde el otro lado "Pero hay algo extraño"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto la pelirroja bloqueando una espada para luego contraatacar.

"No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si ellos no intentaran avanzar sino más bien mantenernos ocupados" Dijo la rubia.

"Ahora que lo dice" Hablo Gray mientras disparaba su Bazooka de hielo "Ellos no perecen tratar de pasarnos para llegar a la reserva si no de frenarnos; pero no harían esto a menos que…"

"Ya allá alguien ahí" Dijo Erza con pánico al darse cuenta "son una distracción, ya están en la reserva de agua"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos Erza" Dijo Natsu mientras usaba una de las cabezas de los esbirros para impulsarse en el aire "Happy vamos"

"Aye sir" maulló el gato azul mientras él y su amigo volaban lejos.

"Por favor díganme que Natsu y Happy no fueron a la refinería de agua" Se quejo Lucy en la lacrima sabiendo donde iba a parar su dinero de la renta.

* * *

 **(Refinería de agua de Fiore)**

Al llegar al edificio Natsu y Happy se colaron en por una ventana tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

"Recuerda Happy tenemos que ser silenciosos si queremos evitar que envenenen el agua" Susurro el Dragon Slayer.

"Aye tenemos que detenerlo antes de que envenene todos los pescados" Susurro igualmente el gato.

Entonces Natsu cubrió toda su cabeza con su bufanda a excepción de sus ojos "MODO NINJA" Dijeron los dos mientras hacían una pose ninja con sus manos.

Ambos caminaban "Silenciosamente" a través del 2° Piso, mientras caminaban Happy vio algo que le llamo la atención.

"Natsu mira" dijo suavemente el gato llamando la atención de su amigo.

"Pero que" Dijo anonadado por lo que vio.

Se veían por lo menos 12 reservas de agua cristalina enormes, pero lo raro era que encima de ellos había unos enormes tanques transparentes llenos de un líquido verde, estaban conectados con tubos de acero que tocaban el agua.

"Esos tanques deben tener el veneno" dijo Natsu analizando el contenido de los tanques.

"¡Natsu cuidado!" Advirtió Happy

Natsu volteo y vio un líquido blanco grisáceo dirigiéndose hacia él, rápidamente lo esquiva, pero lamentablemente golpea a Happy estrellándolo contra la pared.

"¡Happy!" Grito en pánico a su amigo.

"Estoy Bien Natsu, pero estoy pegado a la pared" Dijo Happy mientras trataba de liberarse del extraño adhesivo.

"Asique mis esbirros no pudieron detenerte, tu reputación te precede Natsu Dragneel" Dijo una vos gruesa, Natsu volteo y vio a la persona de la vos.

El hombre era extremadamente delgado con los brazos, el torso y la boca cubierta de vendas era calvo su ojo izquierdo era de color verde pero el derecho era blanco estaba siego de ese ojo el lado, se le notaban una ligera quemadura en la parte izquierda de la cara, tenia pantalones azules, el cuello de la camisa rasgada hasta los hombros y el cuello en su brazo izquierdo tenia un escudo de púas y su cintura tenia atada botellas con liquidas raros, pero lo mas llamativo era el enorme tanque de cristal que cargaba en su espalda lleno de un líquido verde.

"Una Momia" Dijo Natsu viendo la apariencia, provocando que el agresor se riera.

"Permíteme presentarme, soy Singed, líder y químico del gremio poison hole" se presentó el hombre vendado "¿se puede saber porque vienes a arruinar mi plan?"

"¡vengo a detenerte no voy a dejar que envenenes el agua, maldito lunático!" Grito Mientras acumulaba su magia **"Karyū no Hōkō"** Natsu lanzo un torrente de fuego impactando directo al científico, después de unos minutos el Pelirrosa se detuvo, al despejarse el fuego Singed estaba cubierto con su escudo totalmente intacto.

"La verdad prefiero ser llamado loco que lunático" Dijo Singed.

"¿Qué cómo es posible que estés bien?" Pregunto sorprendido al ver que no tenía ningún rastro de quemadura.

"Mi escudo esta echo de piedras anti-magia perfecta para detener ataques mágicos." Dijo el químico señalando su escudo.

"Entonces te golpeare la cara con mis puños" el mago de fuego se lanzó hacia Singed con las manos prendidas fuego.

"Tan predecible" se mofo mientras tomaba un líquido verde de su tanque a través de un tubo **(Nt: al menos creo que así lo hace)**

"Alguien con tu físico no será rival para mi fuerza" Natsu dio un salto hacia arriba listo para impactarle un golpe **"Karyū no Tekken"** Natsu dirijo su golpe hacia el químico loco, pero este lo bloqueo con su mano desnuda "¿Pero ¿qué?"

Acto seguido el hombre vendado empezó a girar hasta lanzar al pelirrosado hasta estrellarlo contra la pared.

"¡Natsu!" Grito preocupado su amigo felino.

"¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?" Se quejo adolorido el dragón Slayer mientras se frotaba la cabeza, al levantarse vio al químico loco con los ojos brillando de naranja del vendaje de su boca salía espuma verde y su tanque de cristal burbujeaba mientras hacia el ruido de una tetera.

"Esperaba usar mi poción de demencia contra Titania o Laxus Dreyar, pero supongo que tu serás un buen calentamiento" Dijo Singed preparándose para pelear.

"¿aun no calientas?" Dijo Natsu mientras cubría sus puños con fuego "¡Porque yo estoy encendido!" Acto seguido Natsu se lanzo hacia el hombre vendado.

Natsu comenzó a golpearlo, pero Singed lo bloqueaba con su escudo, luego empujo su escudo de madera hacia adelante haciendo retroceder al pelirrosa el cual intento golpearlo con su puño y escudo, pero Natsu bloqueaba y contraataca con una patada, pero el hombre vendado lo agarra y comienza a azotarlo contra el suelo.

"Ya me arte de estos juegos" Dijo aburrido azotando al Dragón Slayer contra el suelo una vez más, luego saco una botella con un líquido blanco grisáceo y lo tira en el suelo rompiéndolo.

"Maldito vas a pagar por…" Natsu intento avanzar, pero sus manos y pies estaban pegados por el extraño liquido "¿Pero qué rayos es esto?" Dijo mientras forcejeaba.

"Es inútil mi super adhesivo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar más de 27 toneladas" Dijo Singed mientras sacaba un controlador con un botón el cual pulso los contenedores con veneno comenzaron a burbujear listos para soltar el veneno sobre las reservas de agua "En unos minutos mi veneno super letal contaminara toda el agua de Fiore y no tendrán más opción que rendirse ante mi" Dijo siniestramente.

"¡No dejare que eso pase!" Grito el pelirrosa forcejeando más.

"Ya tuve suficiente de ti" Dijo el químico loco mientras abría una botella con liquido morado de esta salió un humo morado que se dirigía a Natsu "Respira mi veneno"

Natsu al verse cubierto de este extraño humo el contuvo la respiración en un intento de evitar ser envenenado.

"Tu realmente me has causado muchos problemas, por eso voy a disfrutar ver como tus amigos de tu gremio agonizan ante el agua contaminad" Dijo malignamente mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Sin embargo, esto solo enfureció al pelirrosa acto seguido comenzó a emanar fuego ardiente el comenzó a aumentar de tamaño calentando todo el lugar, Singed comenzó a retroceder ante el calor que emanaba.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" pregunto confundido en el fondo se escuchaban cristales rompiéndose al voltear vio los contenedores reventando por el calor y el veneno evaporándose "¡No mi veneno!" grito furioso al ver su plan fallido luego volteo y vio a Natsu liberándose del adhesivo gracias al calor de sus llamas, al ponerse de pie vio como el Dragon Slayer lo miraba con ojos brillando al rojo vivo "¡Maldito tienes idea de lo que hiciste!"

"¡Si crees que voy a dejar que tu envenenes a mi gremio estas equivocado!" Grito mientras comenzaba a surgir una runa mágica al frente suyo "¡Soy un mago de Fairy Tail y no dejare que tu lastimes mi hogar!" Grito con furia.

Singed volvió a activar su tanque haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar de naranja mientras cargaba hacia el Pelirrosa.

" **¡Crimson Lotus:** **Guren Bakuenjin!"** Grito Natsu lanzándose hacia al químico loco, Singed trato de bloquear el ataque con su escudo anti-magia, pero este término rompiéndose hasta golpear directo en su torso, el impacto fue tal que la mitad del edificio termino demolida, Singed voló atravesando y partiendo a la mitad tres edificios hasta chocar con un cuarto dejando un enorme cráter.

Lejos de la fabrica el Team Natsu vio toda la destrucción, mientras ataban a los esbirros de Singed.

* * *

"Ese idiota, se supone que debía proteger la fábrica no destruirla" Dijo Gray mientras se palmeaba la frente.

"Al menos evito que envenenen el agua por lo que termino bien" Dijo Erza Mientras terminaba de atar al último esbirro "por lo que termino bien".

"Habla por ti yo todavía debo un mes de renta" Dijo Lucy tirándose de pies y rodillas mientras lloraba cómicamente al ver que no tendría dinero.

"Vea el lado bueno Lucy-San salvamos a Fiore de una contaminación masiva" Dijo Wendy tratando de animar a su amiga.

Volviendo a la fábrica se veía a Natsu jadeante al haber usado uno de sus hechizos mas poderosos para detener al líder del gremio oscuro.

"Lo logramos Natsu" Festejo Happy pegado aun pegado en la pared intacta de la fabrico.

"Bueno lo que comienza bien termina bien Hahahahaha" Festejo Natsu mientras se reía mientras caían escombros de la fábrica.

* * *

 **(Lugar desconocido)**

"Natsu Dragneel no eres el ser más brillante, pero la devoción que muestras hacia tu gremio es verdadera, estando dispuesto a llegar a cualquier método con tal de defenderlo" Decía mientras veía al Dragon Slayer y a su equipo escapando del ejercito real "aunque destruyes todo de manera innecesaria la verdad te considero un gran candidato junto con el resto"

El ser comenzó a alejarse levanto la cabeza y vio las estrellas del basto cosmos.

"Goku, Luffy, Ichigo, Naruto, y Natsu" menciono sus nombres mientras volteaba hacia las esferas mostrando a los mencionados "Felicidades ustedes son los candidatos perfectos para ayudarme con mi ambición" dijo Mientras comenzaba a reí de forma maligna.

* * *

 **Y con esto jente termina los episodios de introducción y comenzaremos con la primera saga de los Shonen Avengers donde los 5 grandes del shonen unirán fuerzas para detener a la amenaza que se avecina, abra acción, comedia y veremos como interaccionan entre ellos asique estén al tanto.**

 **Antes de terminar les dejo un pequeño Omake espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Escena Omake (Todos los personajes son versiones chibi)**

Se mostraba al ser mirando las esferas mostrando a los mencionados.

"Muy pronto gracias a ustedes mi ambición estará completa, Wuaahahahahahah **"** Dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse, al detenerse solo se escuchaba el viento y un grillo de fondo.

"Me siento tan solo" Dijo deprimido mientras se ponía en posición fetal.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Dejen su Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang 96 Nos vemos en otro capitulo o en otra historia.**


	7. Almuerzo interrumpido

**Hola a todos en caso de que algunos se pregunten en donde está ubicado cada personaje en su línea de tiempo haca se las dejo.**

 **Universo de Dragon Ball** **: Después de la batalla de los dioses y Antes de la resurrección de Freezer.**

 **Universo de Bleach** **: Después de la saga de los Fullbringers.**

 **Universo de One Piece** **: Final del timeskip antes de la saga de la isla Gyojin.**

 **Universo de Naruto** **: En medio de la Saga de la 4° guerra Ninja.**

 **Universo de Fairy Tail** **: después de la saga de los juegos mágicos**

 **Con esto aclaro un poco las líneas de tiempo sin más por hablar comencemos.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

 **Baraka108: Veo que entendiste la referencia, tienes razón a este paso Lucy va a terminar viviendo con alguna de las chicas de Fairy hills si Natsu Sigue destruyendo todo.**

 **Comienza la Historia**

* * *

 **(Dimensión de Dragon Ball-Mansión de Mr. Satán)**

Toda la familia de Goku y Vegeta incluyendo a sus amigos estaban en la Mansión de Mr. Satan para celebrar el Nacimiento de la pequeña Pan, Milk, Bulma y N°18 estaban en una mesa charlando, Goten, Trunks, Marron, Pilaf, May y Shu jugaban a las escondidas, Krilin, Dende, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han charlaban entre ellos, mientras Gohan, Picollo y Goku ayudaban a terminaban de poner algunas decoraciones y Majin Buu estaba comiendo en una mesa varios dulces, mientras vegeta estaba apoyado contra la pared haciendo nada.

"Uff que cansancio" Dijo Mr. Satán quien se secaba el sudor de la frente y se sentó en una silla.

"¿Está todo bien papa?" Pregunto Videl quien en sus brazos cargaba a la pequeña Pan.

"Todo está bien cariño, es solo que tuve que echar a la molesta prensa, desde que se enteraron de que el Gran Mr. Satán era abuelo todos querían pasar y tomar una foto de mi pequeña" Dijo campeón de las artes marciales mientras le hacía cosquillas a la mandíbula de Pan haciendo que la bebe se riera.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo Papa" Dijo Videl Feliz "Ahora descasa te traeré una cerveza" Videl se miró hacia donde estaba Goku "Señor Goku pude venir"

Al escuchar que lo llamaban Goku fue hacia donde estaba Videl "¿Qué pasa Videl?"

"¿Puedes Cuidar a Pan, Mientras le traigo algo de tomar a mi papa?" Pregunto Videl.

"Claro yo me encargo" Sonrió el saiyajin mientras agarraba a su nieta.

"Muchas Gracias" Con eso dicho la Joven madre se retira.

"Bueno parece ser que pasaras tiempo de caridad con tu abuelito" Dijo Goku levantando a Pan más alto haciendo que la bebe se riera.

"asique esa es la razón de la fiesta" dijo una vos imponente.

Goku bajo a Pan y vio que frente a él estaba el Dios de la Destrucción Bills junto con su Ángel Wiss "Ah señor Bills, Señor Wiss si vinieron" Dijo Goku dándoles una sonrisa.

"Desde luego ya que usted se tomó la molestia en invitarnos Son Goku" Dijo Wiss Cortésmente.

"hmm, yo solo vine por la comida y más te vale que sea deliciosa o destruiré este planeta" Amenazo Bills.

"Desde luego que lo es" Los tres voltearon para ver a Bulma "Apartamos una mesa exclusiva para ustedes por favor síganme"

El Dios, el ángel y el Saiyajin siguieron a la mujer de pelo azul hacia la mesa, mientras el resto de los invitados miraban veían nerviosos al Dios de la destrucción recordando lo que paso la última vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma por lo que era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

"Bueno aquí esta señor Bills una mesa de comida deliciosa solo para usted y el señor Wiss" Dijo Bulma señalando la mesa, llena de carne y postres "y mire también trajimos una gran dotación de pudin para usted" Dijo Bulma mientras le entregaba un vaso de Pudin.

"veo que cumpliste tu promesa de Guardarme este postre al que llaman pudin" Dijo Bills mientras agarraba el pequeño baso "Más vale que sea tan sabroso como pienso o voy a destruir la tierra por hacerme perder mi tiempo"

"¡Oye se más agradecido, nos tomamos la molestia de invitarte además de que te guardamos una exclusiva para ti!" le dijo bulma mirándolo enojado.

"va-vamos Bulma tu sabes cómo es el señor Bills" dijo Goku tratando de calmar a Bulma y evitar que la maten "Por favor pruébelo señor Bills le aseguro que no se arrepentirá"

Bills abrió el envase y hundió la cuchara tomando una parte del pudin y lentamente se lo llevo a la boca y se lo comió, los ojos de Bills se abrieron de sorpresa al saborear la dulzura del postre e incluso se retorció del gusto.

"¡Esta Sabroso!" Grito con alegría al probarlo, cuando salió de su alegría, vio que todos lo estaban mirando avergonzado el volvió a su semblante serio " **(Tos)** Bueno el Pudin es algo sabroso, por lo tanto no destruiré la tierra. Por ahora"

"Me alegra ver que le gusto" dijo Bulma con una sonrisa "Si Necesita algo mas no duden en llamarme" y con eso la mujer de pelo azul se retiró.

"Apropósito Goku, ¿quién es esta pequeña?" Pregunto Wiss viendo Pan.

"Ella es mi nieta Pan, Nació hace unos meses y estamos celebrando" Dijo Goku.

"Valla pero que tierna criatura" dijo Wiss quien comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con su dedo y la bebe se lo agarro.

"Hum no me parece la gran cosa" Dijo Bills quien comía otro envase de pudin "Los Humanos nacen y mueren todo el tiempo, por lo que no le veo lo necesario celebrarlo"

"No diga eso señor Bills, además estamos celebrando la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia" Dijo Goku siendo positivo, aunque el dios de la destrucción solo lo ignoro.

"Papa puedes venir a ayudarme con esto" llamo su hijo Gohan desde lo lejos.

"Ya voy" Goku iba a ayudar pero teniendo a su nieta en brazos no podía ir, tampoco pudo encontrar a Milk o Videl para dársela por lo que tomo una sabia decisión "¿Señor Bills, Puede cuidar a Pan por un segundo?" Dijo poniendo a Pan en sus brazos.

"¡¿Qu-?!"

"enseguida vuelvo" y con eso se fue a ayudar a su hijo.

"¡Oye soy el dios de la destrucción no una Niñera!" Grito Bills enojado pero el saiyajin se fue "Maldito te crees que por solo dejarte entrenar en mi planeta te debo favores" maldijo entre dientes.

"Kitty" Dijo Pan mirando al dios de la destrucción quien en respuesta la miro enojado.

"Gracias por la ayuda papa" Dijo Gohan "¿apropósito donde dejaste Pan?, Videl dijo que la tenías"

"ha sí la deje con el señor Bills" Dijo Goku tomando por sorpresa a su hijo.

"¡¿Que?!" Grito Gohan quien rápidamente se tapó la Boca para no llamar la atención "¡Papa pero en que estabas pensando!"

"Descuida ella está bien mira" Dijo Goku señalando a donde estaba el dios con su nieta.

Bills tenía sujetada a Pan a la altura de su cara para hacer que la mire fijamente.

"Es Lord Bills" Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Kitty" Respondió feliz Pan.

"No, Es Lord Bills, B-i-l-l-s dilo bien o te destruyo criatura"

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty" Repetía animadamente la Bebe.

"No, es Bills" Dijo con enojo pero solo hiso que la bebe se riera.

"vaya no sabía que le agradaran los niños Señor Bills" Se burlo Wiss "Es muy amable de su parte que le este enseñando a hablar"

"Lo único que le estoy enseñando es a que debe mostrar respeto al Dios de la Destrucción" Dijo enojado "los Niños de ahora ya no respetan a los dioses"

Desde lo Lejos Goku estaba sonriendo al igual que Gohan aunque este último estaba un poco preocupado por el bienestar de su hija.

"Goku, Gohan Vengan que la comida esta Lista" Llamo Milk desde lejos.

"Ahí al fin muero de hambre" Dijo Goku quien fue a buscar a su Nieta y luego se sentó en la mesa.

* * *

 **(Dimensión de One Piece-Isla Rusukaina)**

Habían Pasado más de 2 Años desde la Guerra de Marineford, Luffy se quedó en la isla para hacerse más fuerte y aprender sobre el manejo del Haki gracias al entrenamiento de Rayleigh. ya era hora dentro de unas horas Luffy iría la isla shaboundy a reunirse con sus nakamas.

"¡Luffy!" Llamo una mujer a lo lejos.

"¡Voy enseguida!" Luffy quien caminaba en la nieve hasta llegar a donde había dejado su sombrero de paja "Increíble no puedo creer que haya pasado dos años" Dijo mientras agarraba su sombrero.

Mientras caminaba de regreso el vio a Un cocodrilo y un gorila peleando por un trozo de carne al igual había un león que estaba a punto de atacar a una chica rubia quien tenía un arco y una flecha lista para defenderse.

"¡Oye!" Grito Luffy haciendo que los animales se tensaran "Ten cuidado ella es mi amiga" Dijo mientras les daba una mirada seria haciendo que los animales se pusieran más nerviosos.

La Chica suspiro tranquila y bajo el arco "Luffy, el barco está listo para zarpar cuando tú lo órdenes"

"si, gracias" contesto el joven pirata.

Al llegar se encontró con las demás mujeres habitantes de Amazon Lily liderados por la shichibukai Boa Hancock.

"Increíble" Dijo Hancock.

"Se ha vuelto el rey de la isla" hablo Sandersonia.

"Pero ahora que son mis amigos no puedo comérmelos" contesto el sombrero de paja quien se acercaba a los animales ahora felices "aunque lucen deliciosos" este comentario hiso que los animales se entristecieran.

"No te preocupes, Luffy cargue todo nuestro barco con toda la comida que te gusta, es lo que una buena esposa debe hacer" Dijo Hancock con felicidad.

"No pienso casarme, pero gracias por la comida" Le contesto Luffy.

"Aahhh que cruel eres, pero aun así no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti" a pesar del rechazo Hancock aun estaba perdidamente enamorada del pirata con sombrero de paja.

"Rayleigh se fue hace 6 meses, debe estar esperándote en shaboundy" Dijo Sandersonia.

"Después de todo, logro enseñarme todo lo básico en solo 18 Meses, Debo despedirme de estos chicos y de la isla" Dijo Luffy quien se giró mirando a los animales gigantes "Bien aquí voy" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su sombrero de paja y subía al barco.

* * *

 **(Dimensión se Bleach-instituto de Karakura)**

Ichigo estaba saliendo de su salón de clases después de que sonó la campana de salida, el pelinaranja soltó un fuerte bostezo después de quedarse toda la noche despierto para acabar con ese Arrancar que quería cobrar venganza, pero aun así logro quedarse despierto en clases.

"¡Kurosaki-Kuuuuun!"

Ichigo Volteo y vio a Orihime quien corría a toda velocidad hacia el dejando atrás una estela de polvo.

"que pa-"antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera hablar, la chica le enseño un anuncio poniéndolo muy cerca de su cara.

"¡Mira, hoy por tiempo limitado venden un sundae!" dijo con emoción mientras lo ponía más cerca del chico "¡hay que ir ahora antes de que se agote!"

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?" Los dos pelinaranjas voltearon y vieron a Rukia, Chad y Renji quienes se acercaban al escuchar la conversación.

"Orihime está emocionada porque venden un helado" Contesto Ichigo.

"No es cualquier helado" Dijo Orihime con los cachetes inflados y fingiendo enojo "es un sundae extranjero, consiste en helado cubierto con una salsa dulce a base de almíbar o jarabe, decorado con nata montada y, generalmente, con frutos secos picados y cerezas."

"la verdad suena delicioso" Dijo Rukia "deberíamos probarlo"

"estoy de acuerdo" contesto Chad.

"por mi bien" Dijo Renji "además tu aun debes devolverme el dinero que me quitaste anoche" dijo Mirando a ichigo.

"de qué me hablas, tú fuiste el que se ofreció a pagar" se excusó el pelinaranja.

"¡claro que no!"

"Uryu, ¿quieres venir?" Pregunto Ichigo, mirando al chico con lentes mientras ignoraba la rabieta del pelirrojo.

"Lo siento Kurosaki, pero tendre que rechazar" dijo el peliazul mientras se acomodaba los lentes y daba una sonrisa arrogante "pero como veras tengo que estudiar mucho y no tengo que perder tiempo en ir a-"

"Ok, suerte nos vemos luego" se despidió Ichigo mientras él y los otros estaban lejos.

"¡oigan por lo menos traten de insistir!" Grito Uryu mientras trataba de alcansarlos.

* * *

 **(Dimensión De Naruto-Campamento de la Alianza)**

Luego de la dura batalla que tuvo contra Tobi, Naruto había dormido un día entero afortunadamente él no estaba herido de gravedad gracias a su habilidad de curación que le ofrecía la bestia de 9 colas.

El Rubio se encontraba mirando afuera atreves de la ventana, podía ver a los ninjas de diferentes aldeas hablando entre ellos, planeando estrategias, y entrenando juntos, Pero también veía Ninjas que estaban heridos, y otros llorando por la muerte de sus camaradas.

" _¿Estas bien Naruto?"_ Hablo Kurama rompiendo el silencio _"has estado muy callado"_

"Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando" Dijo Naruto pero se notaba la seriedad en su voz "Tenemos que rescatar a los Bijuus y terminar con esta guerra"

" _Lo sé"_ dijo el Zorro de 9 Colas _"Pero ahora concentrémonos en recuperarnos si queremos ir a rescatarlos"_ Dijo Kurama haciendo que el rubio se pusiera más tranquilo.

De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a Killer Bee y Sakura quien esta última traía un paquete.

"yo Narto-Brother, ¿estas mejor después de la gran pelea espectacular?" Dijo Bee **(NT: No sé nada de rap asique no me maten XD)**

"Estoy bien viejo" Dijo Naruto mirando a ambos "¿Tienen noticias?"

"Por ahora no" contesto Sakura "Pero todos están alerta en caso de que Akatsuki vuelva a actuar"

"oh ok" El rubio asintió pero en el fondo se sentía impaciente.

"Oye no pensemos en eso" dijo la Pelirrosa tratando de animarlo "Mira el señor Ichiraku te mando esto" Sakura le entrego el Paquete a Naruto y al abrirlo vio que era el Ramen especial del señor Ichiraku.

"¿El señor Ichiraku me lo mando?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Si, se preocupa mucho por su mejor cliente" dijo Sakura "deberías calentarlo y comer; debes tener suficiente fuerza si quieres volver a pelear"

"uno combate mejor con el estómago lleno de Ramen" Dijo Bee.

Naruto les sonrió mientras se preparaba para comer.

* * *

 **(Dimensión de Fairy Tail- Gremio de Fairy Tail)**

"¡Hola todos, volvimos!" Grito Natsu de la Felicidad mientras abría la puerta del gremio con una patada detrás de él estaban Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, y Charle.

"Sean bienvenidos" Saludo Mirajane con su tierna sonrisa "¿Cómo estuvo su misión?"

"Bueno quitando el hecho de que alguien hiso volar la mitad de la reserva de agua junto con media cuadra" Dijo Gray quien miro a Natsu mientras se hurgaba la nariz "todo Salió bien"

"ha es por eso que al maestro le llegaron toneladas de facturas en su oficina" Dijo Mira mientras miraba la puerta de la oficina y desde se escuchaban quejas y murmullos.

"¿no entiendo porque se preocupa tanto?" Dijo el pelirrosado despreocupado "Ganamos los juegos mágicos ahora somos los numero 1"

"Natsu que seamos los numero 1 de nuevo, no significa que el concejo mágico no nos infraccione por cada destrucción que hacemos" Razono Erza

"¿Pero no lo hacemos de todos modos?" Dijo Charle, Erza iba a contestarle pero al darse cuenta de que la gata tenía razón se calló.

"que importa celebremos, Mira trae la carne" Dijo Natsu positivamente.

"Desearia tener tu optimismo" Suspiro Lucy quien se inclinaba en la mesa cansada "aun así gracias por darme el resto del dinero para pagar la renta" Agradeció la Rubia a sus amigos.

"No hay problema Lucy-San" Dijo Wendy "de todas formas no queremos que te echen a la calle"

"Al menos hasta el próximo Mes" Dijo Happy ganándose una mirada furiosa de Lucy.

"Y listo aquí está" Dijo Natsu quien puso un plato lleno de diferentes tipos de carne sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo puedes comer esa cantidad excesiva de carne, No te preocupan las calorías?" Dijo Charle.

"No porque yo las quemo" Contesto Natsu.

*Badum, tis*

El equipo Natsu volteo hacia donde vino el ruido y vieron a Max sentado en una batería sobre el escenario.

"perdón estaba probando la nueva batería"

* * *

 **(Dimensión desconocida-Lugar desconocido)**

El Misterioso ser estaba mirando a los 5 candidatos a través de las esferas miraba atentamente como las persona que lo iban a ayudar con su ambición estaban a punto de comer.

"Bien ahora he visto que ustedes son los candidatos perfectos, para ayudarme con mi ambición" Dijo el ser Misterioso mientras elevaba sus brazos "ahora vengan ustedes serán los que vendrán a ayudarme" El ser empezó a recitar un cantico en un leguaje extraño mientras hacía eso las 5 esferas empezaron a brillar.

"Gracias por la comi-" antes de terminar su frase o siquiera comer ellos de repente desaparecieron dejando sus cubiertos en el aire antes de caer.

"¿eh?" fue lo único que pudieron decir al verlos desaparecer

 **(Dimensión desconocida-en otro lado)**

Luego los 5 aparecieron en medio del aire.

"¿da?" ellos miraron hacia abajo para ver la gran caída que iban a sufrir, y comenzaron a caer.

"¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" gritaron mientras caían

 **(Goku Pov)**

Mientras Caía Goku Logro mantener la calma y aterrizo suavemente en el suelo el miro de izquierda a derecha; el lugar era un desierto de arena gris el cielo estaba cubierto por una enorme aurora boreal pero se podían ver varias estrellas pero también había tres Lunas una más grande que la anterior.

"¿Dónde estoy?" hablo el saiyajin confundido viendo el extraño lugar "donde sea que este mejor regreso antes de que los otros se preocupen" Goku puso sus dedos en la frente y cerró los ojos y trato de localizar la tierra o el Ki de alguno de sus amigos, pero no encontró nada "No puedo localizar la tierra, no entiendo estaba seguro de que era en esa dirección, pero logre detectar el Ki de 4 personas que rondan por aquí, ¿Sabrán que está pasando aquí?"

" **Sean bienvenidos** " Hablo una vos que sonaba imponente Goku se puso a la defensiva esperando a que se muestre **"Ustedes 5 fueron seleccionados para ayudarme con mi ambición,** **sin embargo tendrán que pasar algunas pruebas; primero complétenlas y todas sus dudas serán contestadas"** Finalizo la Voz

"¿Ayudar, a que se refiere?" De repente una luz cegadora apareció haciendo que el Saiyajin cerrara los ojos y se cubriera con una mano, cuando la intensidad bajo Goku abrió los ojos y vio una esfera de luz "esa luz, debo ir hacia allá" Goku se rodeó en una estela de Ki y comenzó a volar hacia la direcciona hacia donde estaba la luz.

 **(Naruto Pov)**

Naruto estaba cayendo sin control por el aire directo al suelo, sin embargo el logro concentrar el Chakra en sus pies logrando un aterrizaje duro pero seguro.

"Pero que rayos" Dijo mientras se sacudia el polvo de la chaqueta "¿dónde estamos es alguna clase de GenJutsu?" Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba, el lugar era un desierto de arena gris el cielo estaba cubierto por una enorme aurora boreal pero se podían ver varias estrellas pero también había tres Lunas una más grande que la anterior.

" _No esto no parece una ilusión"_ Hablo Kurama _"pero el ambiente de este lugar se siente extraño"_

"¿A qué te refieres Kurama?" Pregunto el Ninja Rubio.

" _No sé cómo explicarlo, pero el ambiente se siente como si estuviera rodeado de chakra pero a la vez se siente como si no lo fuera como si hubieran otras energías que desconozco"_ Dijo El Zorro de 9 colas que analizaba el entorno.

"¿Qué clase de lugar este?" se dijo así mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía en pose de meditación, luego de unos segundos entro en el modo Sennin, luego se puso de pie y escaneo toda la zona con la esperanza de detectar a alguien.

" _¿Ves algo Naruto?"_ Pregunto el Zorro en su interior.

"siento la presencia de otras 4 personas, a lo lejos" contesto el Rubio "¿Pero acaso son amigos?"

" **Sean bienvenidos** " Hablo una vos que sonaba imponente Naruto miro para todos lados tratando de localizarlo pero no logro verlo **"Ustedes 5 fueron seleccionados para ayudarme con mi ambición,** **sin embargo tendrán que pasar algunas pruebas; primero complétenlas y todas sus dudas serán contestadas"** Finalizo la Voz.

"¿Ambición, a que se refiere ese sujeto?" Pregunto Naruto Nervioso.

" _No lo sé, pero no me gusta cómo suena"_ Contesto Kurama con desconfianza.

De repente una luz cegadora apareció haciendo que el Joven Ninja cerrara los ojos, al abrirlo vio una esfera de luz a lo lejos.

"Supongo que quiere que valla por ahí" Dedujo Naruto mientras comenzó a correr a donde estaba la luz.

 **(Luffy Pov)**

Luffy comenzó a Caer hasta llegar al suelo donde termino rebotando 3 tres veces hasta detenerse por completo.

"esa fue una gran caída" Dijo despreocupado mientras quitaba la arena de su sombrero "¿en dónde estoy?" el lugar era un desierto de arena gris el cielo estaba cubierto por una enorme aurora boreal pero se podían ver varias estrellas pero también había tres Lunas una más grande que la anterior.

"¿Es una clase de isla?, no lo entiendo estaba comiendo la comida que Hancock me preparo y luego termine aquí" Dijo Luffy quien miraba los alrededores "um, supongo que tendre que volver por mi cuenta" Luffy sac la Vibrecard que Rayleigh le dejo para volver a shaboundy, pero algo estaba mal la Vibrecard no se movía era como si no podía detectar nada "la vibrecard no reacciona, ¿Qué le pasa se abra descompuesto?, mejor intento otra cosa" Luffy uso su Haki de visión para ver más allá "are, hay otras 4 personas aquí también, me Pregunto si me podrán ayudar a llegar a shaboundy"

" **Sean bienvenidos** " Hablo una vos que sonaba imponente Luffy dejo de prestar atención al horizonte y se concentró en la extraña vos que le hablaba **"Ustedes 5 fueron seleccionados para ayudarme con mi ambición,** **sin embargo tendrán que pasar algunas pruebas; primero complétenlas y todas sus dudas serán contestadas"** Finalizo la Voz.

"Tal vez si lo ayudo él me pueda ayudar a volver a shaboundy, ¿pero en dónde está?" De repente una luz apareció detrás de Luffy este volteo y vio una esfera de Luz a lo lejos "¿Supongo que tengo que ir ahí?, yosh pongámonos en marcha" Dijo Mientras corría hacia la luz.

 **(Ichigo Pov)**

Ichigo estaba cayendo a toda velocidad, rápidamente activo sus poderes de Shinigami y logro dar un impulso en el aire antes de aterrizar seguro en la arena.

"Enserio no puedo tener un día tranquilo sin que nada me pase" se Dijo así mismo mirando a su alrededor, el lugar era un desierto de arena gris el cielo estaba cubierto por una enorme aurora boreal pero se podían ver varias estrellas pero también había tres Lunas una más grande que la anterior.

"¿Qué es este lugar; no parece Hueco Mundo o la sociedad de Almas?" Dijo mientras trataba de descubrir donde estaba, hasta que sintió algo extraño "¿Que son estas extrañas energías, parecen humanas pero desprenden un reiatsu extraño, quien rayos son esos 4?"

" **Sean bienvenidos** " Hablo una vos que sonaba imponente, Ichigo saco su Zampakuto y se puso a la defensiva mientras miraba por todos lados listo para lo que se avecinaba **"Ustedes 5 fueron seleccionados para ayudarme con mi ambición,** **sin embargo tendrán que pasar algunas pruebas; primero complétenlas y todas sus dudas serán contestadas"** Finalizo la Voz.

"¡¿Quién eres?, Muéstrate!" Grito el Shinigami sustituto, pero fue segado por una luz resplandeciente, luego el resplandor disminuyo Ichigo abrió los ojos para ver una esfera de luz a lo lejos "Parece que tendré que ir por ahí" Ichigo comenzó a saltar por los aires yendo a la luz.

 **(Natsu Pov)**

Natsu cayó hasta chocar contra el suelo, al despejarse el polvo Natsu tenía la cabeza enterrada en la arena este forcejeo hasta que la logro sacar y después escupió la arena que tenía en la boca.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo mientras terminaba de escupir la arena y miraba la zona, el lugar era un desierto de arena gris el cielo estaba cubierto por una enorme aurora boreal pero se podían ver varias estrellas pero también había tres Lunas una más grande que la anterior.

"¿acaso esto es un nuevo castigo del abuelo?" se preguntó así mismo el pelirrosado quien se rasco la cabeza "¡Oye abuelo si esto es por lo que paso en reserva de agua lo siento, prometo no volver a hacerlo…Tal vez!" pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados, entonces comenzó a olfatear el aire tratando de ver donde estaba "¿umm que extraño huelo a un mono sudado, un Zorro con olor a ramen, Goma con olor a carne, y una espada con olor a fresa?" se decía extrañado ante los 4 olores extraños.

" **Sean bienvenidos** " Hablo una vos que sonaba imponente, Natsu se Puso serio al ver que esa vos no era de su maestro o de alguien a quien conocía **"Ustedes 5 fueron seleccionados para ayudarme con mi ambición, sin embargo tendrán que pasar algunas pruebas; primero complétenlas y todas sus dudas serán contestadas"** Finalizo la Voz.

"Ese no era el abuelo" Dijo seriamente el pelirrosado "¡¿Quién eres, donde me trajiste?!" Una luz resplandeciente apareció en su lado izquierdo Natsu se giró y vio una esfera de luz a lo lejos "mmmh, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta" Natsu comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba la esfera brillante.

 **(En otro lado)**

El ser Desconocido a través de una esfera estaba mirando a los 5 candidatos los cuales él había sacado de sus respectivas dimensiones y los trajo aquí.

"Excelente, el traerlos aquí fue un éxito" Dijo el ser "sin embargo tengo que poner a prueba el potencial de sus almas para ver si son los candidatos para ayudarme con mi ambición"

Acto seguido el desconocido el tomo la esfera y esta se ilumino "Sean bienvenidos" Hablo a través de la esfera captando la atención de sus 5 candidatos **"** Ustedes 5 fueron seleccionados para ayudarme con mi ambición, sin embargo tendrán que pasar algunas pruebas primero complétenlas y todas sus dudas serán contestadas **"** Finalizo el ser.

"ahora para ayudarlos a orientarse" el ser creo una esfera de luz para guiar a sus candidatos, luego vio como ellos comenzaron a correr hacia la zona marcada "Que comience la primer prueba, La Prueba de la Culpa"

* * *

 **Y bueno Gente acá termino el capítulo luego de 6 capítulos introductorios al fin empieza la historia prepárense para ver que pruebas les deparan a nuestros 5 protagonistas y como las irán pasando y como se relacionan entre ellos**

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les parecio.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang 96 nos vemos en otro capítulo o en otra historia.**


	8. Intro (en memoria de Stan Lee)

**Hola gente disculpen, pero este no es un nuevo capitulo si no la entró de Shonnen Avengers, esto se lo dedico a Stan Lee disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **(Canción: Los Vengadores los héroes más poderosos del planeta)**

La escena comienza mostrando una ciudad de Japón en donde salían columnas de humo, y se ve a un grupo de Menos Grandes Gillian disparando ceros a diestra y siniestra.

 **(El mundo Frágil es)**

En lo alto de un edificio se ve a Ichigo de espaldas mirando el caos.

 **(Lo Atacan sin parar)**

La escena cambia mostrando a Goku gritando mientras se transforma en super Sayayin.

 **(Nos tocó perder)**

La escena cambia de nuevo mostrando a Luffy en el Sunny poniéndose su sombrero de paja mientras sonríe.

 **(Y no hay vuelta atrás)**

Luego se muestra a Natsu, rodeado de fuego.

 **(Nadie junto a mi peleo, hoy solo ya no estoy)**

Luego se muestra a Naruto meditando mientras percibía el chackra de sus aliados, para luego abrir los ojos y mostrar que estaba en el modo Sennin antes de rodearse con el chackra del Kyubi.

 **(VENGADORES UNIDOS)**

La escena muestra a Goku volando sobre la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar en donde estaban los invasores.

 **(somos uno al pelear, esta batalla de nosotros huirá villanos vencerán)**

Luffy golpea al menos grande con un gigantesco puño echo de Haki directo en la mascara derribándolo, luego se ve a Ichigo cortando a otros Hollows junto con piratas y soldados de freezer con su espada para luego lanzar un getsuga tensho, luego se ve a Natsu golpeando a varios magos oscuros con sus puños envuelto en fuego para luego lanzar su rugido del dragón calcinándolos.

 **(La Unión fuerza nos da, somos uno al pelear)**

Naruto lanza un RasenShuriken a otra horda de Hollows desintegrándolos en una explosión de chackra y aire, y finalmente Goku entra en la fase 3 para lanzar un poderoso Kame-hame-ha haciendo explotar la nave de los invasores

 **(La unión fuerza nos da, somos uno al pelear)**

Luego nuestros 5 protagonistas se juntan y posan al frente de la cámara.

 **Shonen Avengers: La Reunión del Equipo más Fuerte**

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara, pensaba ponerlo al finalizar el capitulo 8, pero luego de enterarme de la muerte del creador de Marvel comics decidí adelantarme, espero que a ustedes y a Stan les allá gustados.**


	9. Miedo Y Aceptación

**Nuevo capítulo de Shonen Avengers disfrútenlo.**

 **No soy dueño de estas historias, todos los derechos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios**

 **Baraka108: Ellos se van a conocer mejor en el próximo capítulo, pero te aseguro que va a ser muy divertida su interacción.**

* * *

 **Comienza la Historia**

El ser desconocido miraba como sus 5 candidatos, habían llegado a una cueva.

"Que comience la primera prueba y veamos si sobreviven"

 **(Naruto Pov)**

Luego de una larga carrera Naruto había llegado a la entrada de una enorme cueva el interior era oscuro y no se podía ver nada él mira a los alrededores y era muy grande para rodearla, el rubio intento treparla, pero de alguna forma el chakra de sus pies no se adhería a la pared por lo que no tuvo más opción que entrar, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en la entrada Kurama Hablo.

" _Sabes que es una trampa"_ Dijo el Zorro naranja deteniendo su avance.

"Lo sé" Contesto Naruto "pero es el único camino, además de no saber dónde estamos, pero lo que más me intriga es saber si esas 4 personas son amigos o no"

" _Entiendo, Tendré preparado mi Chakra en caso de que se complique la situación"_ Le aviso a Naruto mientras Kurama ponía sus manos juntas y empezaba a cargar Chakra.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el ninja comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada siendo rodeado por la obscuridad de esta.

* * *

 **(Goku pov)**

El saiyajin estaba volando directo a la luz, hasta que desapareció y en su lugar apareció una montaña con una cueva, Goku aterrizo el asomo su cabeza para ver el interior pero todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad.

"No puedo ver nada" Dijo mirando el interior, luego retiro su cabeza y miro lo alta que era la montaña "Tal vez pueda pasarla por encima, Bien vamos a hacerlo" Goku empezó a volar hacia arriba pero mientras lo hacia una columna de roca salió de la pared haciendo que choque con su cabeza y vuelva al suelo.

"ay, ay, ay ¿Qué paso?" se quejaba mientras se frotaba su cabeza "Tal vez choque con la pared sin prestar atención, intentemos de nuevo" Goku intento volar de nuevo, pero otra columna salió de la pared golpeando su cabeza de nuevo y mandándolo de nuevo a la tierra.

"Muy bien, una vez más" El Saiyajin voló impulsándose con su ki, de repente salieron columnas, pero las esquivo sin problemas "ja ja, esta vez sí lo lograre" dijo celebrando, pero de repente una columna que era el triple de grande salió provocando que Goku se chocara enterrando su cabeza, unos segundos después empezó a caer en picada al suelo con los ojos en espiral "mejor entrare por la cueva" dijo mientras entraba tambaleante.

* * *

 **(Luffy Pov)**

El sombrero de paja introdujo su cabeza en la entrada tratando de ver si veía algo, pero solo vio obscuridad.

"mmmmhm, no puedo ver nada" se quejó Luffy "este es el único lugar donde me indicaba esa luz, pero no estoy seguro de si entrar, Veamos que me dijo Rayleig sobre este tipo de situación"

 **(Lo que le dijo Rayleig)**

" _Recuerda Luffy si te encuentras en un lugar que no conoces es mejor que te prepares para los peligros que hallan ahí"_

 **(Lo que Luffy escucho)**

" _Recuerda Luffy si te encuentras en un lugar que no conoces es mejor que sigas avanzando porque quizás allá deliciosa carne"_

 **(Volviendo con Luffy)**

"De seguro debe de haber carne" dijo con los ojos brillantes "¡Nishishishi, y será toda para mí!" el sombrero de paja comenzó a correr adentrándose en la cueva.

* * *

 **(Natsu Pov)**

"¡Hoooolaaaaa!" Grito Natsu desde dentro de la cueva pero solo escucha su eco "No hay nadie" Natsu se quedó mirando la cueva y luego de un rato se impaciento "¡haaaaa, ya no soporto más tengo hambre y estoy aburrido, y todo por culpa de ese tipo cuando lo encuentre le pateare el culo!" Natsu comenzó a correr adentrándose en el interior.

* * *

 **(Ichigo Pov)**

Ichigo estaba parado en la entrada de la cueva, solo veía la obscuridad, el pelinaranja ponía su cara seria pero en el interior estaba nervioso.

"Es obvio que es una trampa", luego volteo hacia atrás y solo vio el extraño desierto "pero no tengo otra opción" Ichigo desenfundo su espada y fue caminando adentrándose en oscura cueva.

El siguió caminando mirando para todos lados estando a la defensiva, el lugar era silencioso y no se podía ver nada era realmente estresante.

De repente una figura borrosa pasó a toda velocidad por detrás de Ichigo, provocando que el shinigami sustituto se girara pero no vio nada.

" _¿no se supone que la entrada estaba ahí?"_ pensó para sí mismo, viendo que la entrada de la cueva había desaparecido _"no recuerdo haber avanzado tanto"_ dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero de repente otra figura borrosa paso al lado detrás de él haciendo que girara de nuevo.

Ya para este punto el pelinaranja estaba totalmente nervioso, el sudor corría por su cara, apretaba el mango de su zampakuto con fuerza mientras sus ojos miraban de derecha a izquierda tratando de ver algo o a alguien.

De repente, una mano apareció detrás de él acercándose lentamente a punto de tocarlo, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, Ichigo se dio cuenta y de un giro uso a Zangetsu cortando la extraña presencia detrás de él haciendo que de su torso saliera sangre.

Luego de asestar el golpe, el pelinaranja se acercó cuidadosamente a la silueta para ver quién era, lo que vio a continuación hiso que se quedara helado. En el suelo se encontraba a si mismo pero con su ropa de civil y muerto debido al corte de su torso.

"¿q-que demonios?"

"no deberías estar tan a la defensiva Ichigo" Dijo una vos detrás de él "ya que terminarías matándote a ti mismo"

"Esa voz" Dijo Ichigo reconociendo ese tono, rápidamente se volteo mirando a una figura conocida.

"¡Aizen!"

* * *

 **(Luffy Pov)**

El sombrero de paja seguía avanzando, pero todo lo que veía era obscuridad ni siquiera sabía si estaba avanzando o no.

"creo que me perdí" dijo mirando todo a su alrededor "no sé a dónde estoy yendo, y ni siquiera ahí carne en este lugar"

"Enserio solamente piensas en comida, valla hermano que resultaste ser"

"no puede ser" al escuchar esa voz Luffy giro para ver a un hombre con el torso desnudo llevando únicamente unos pantalones botas y un sombrero de vaquero "¿A-Ace?"

* * *

 **(Natsu Pov)**

El mago de fuego caminaba por el lugar obscuro, tenía uno de sus brazos prendido fuego tratando de iluminar el lugar pero no iluminaba nada, también estaba olfateando el aire para ver si podía encontrar la salida pero nada.

"Donde está la salida de este lugar" Dijo de mal humor e impaciente "no puedo encontrarla" de repente la nariz del mago de fuego detecto un aroma, pero no cualquiera si no uno que no había olido hace años "Imposible"

"Desde luego que no la encontraras si ni siquiera pudiste encontrarme" hablo una vos profunda y gruesa.

El joven mago volteo y lo que vio no fue una persona, sino un enorme dragón rojo y ojos dorados

"¡Ignel!"

* * *

 **(Naruto Pov)**

Naruto se encontraba corriendo, paso un tiempo desde que entro a la cueva y parecía que no avanzaba nada, por más que lo intentaba no podía salir.

"maldición donde está la salida" dijo el rubio frustrado "¿Alguna idea Kurama?" preguntó el ninja al Zorro dentro suyo pero no le contesto "¿Kurama, pasa algo?" pregunto de nuevo pero siguió sin contestarle "¡Acaso me estas ignorando, no es algo mas no puedo sentir mi conexión con el!" dijo dándose cuenta.

"Desde luego que no sientes tu conexión con el" dijo una voz "porque logre extraer al último de los Bijus"

Naruto se puso en alerta y confronto al sujeto al que le pertenecía esa voz "asique todo esto era obra tuya después de todo rarito de la máscara" dijo mirando con enojo a Tobi "¿Dónde está Kurama?"

* * *

 **(Goku Pov)**

Goku volaba por toda la cueva, por extraño que sonara había mucho espacio en el interior, el saiyajin había estado volando por un buen rato, pero parecía que el lugar no tenía fin.

"¿maldición dónde está la salida?" dijo cansado "tengo que volver antes de que los demás se preocupen, además de Milk pensara de que me fui a entrenar y se enojara conmigo por eso" dijo preocupado, sobretodo de que su esposa se enoje con él malinterpretando la situación.

Goku empezó a volar en line recta tratando de buscar una salida, pero de repente algo le paso su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más pesado y perdió el control de su vuelo comenzando a caer de picada al suelo, con dificultad Goku logro aterrizar.

"¿Pero qué paso?" se preguntó al ver su aterrizaje forzoso, acto seguido intento concentrar su Ki tratando de volar de nuevo pero no podía elevarse.

"¿Qué te pasa Kakaroto, acaso te volviste débil?" dijo una voz orgullosa y desafiante.

"Vegeta" el Saiyajin reconoció a su amigo/rival mirándolo con su típica mirada de enojo "menos mal que te encontré, sabes por donde salir la verdad estoy perdido y tenemos que volver antes de preocupar a todos"

"Pelea contra mi" su rival dijo abruptamente mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, haciendo que Goku lo mirara perplejo "¡qué esperas acaso tienes miedo de perder!" dijo desafiante.

"Que estás diciendo desde luego que no te dejare gana" dijo con una cara de confianza y poniéndose también en posición de combate, por más que al saiyajin quería salir de este lugar no le iba a decir que no a una pelea contra su rival "prepárate Vegeta porque vo-ugghhh" Goku fue interrumpido abruptamente por un puñetazo que le brindo Vegeta en el estómago.

Su cara de confianza cambio a una de perplejidad y dolor, su postura se rompió y callo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el estómago con dolor.

"¿eso es todo?, solo fue un golpe suave" Dijo vegeta mirándolo con una cara de decepción y repudio.

Goku tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, efectivamente era un golpe muy débil pero por alguna razón eso le dolió más de la cuenta.

"Te has vuelto Débil"

* * *

 **(Luffy pov)**

"¿Ace?" Luffy veía frente a él a su difunto Hermano provocando que tenga muchas emociones mezcladas, siendo felicidad, nostalgia, pero sobre todo confusión y algo de miedo "Im-imposible tú estabas-"

"¿Muerto verdad?" Interrumpió abruptamente el usuario de fuego "si lo estoy" luego se revela que su torso tiene un enorme agujero provocado por Akainu "he muerto por culpa tuya" dijo con odio

Luffy empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás teniendo una expresión de miedo.

"No Ace, eso no es cierto" dijo con nerviosismo "yo, yo intente salvarte de verdad lo intente"

"entonces intentaste salvar a Ace, pero no a mi" dijo una voz infantil detrás de él.

El sombrero de paja volteo y vio a un niño rubio de traje azul y sombrero de copa mirándolo con molestia.

"¡¿Sabo?!"

"Fuiste a salvar a Ace de la Marina, pero nunca fuiste a salvarme de mi padre después de que te salvara de esos bandidos" dijo Sabo molesto, escuchando esos comentarios hiso que Luffy sintiera aún más el peso de la culpa.

"No debería de sorprenderte Sabo" Hablo de nuevo Ace "Luffy nunca pudo salvar a nadie, ni siquiera logro salvar a sus nakamas"

"¿Mis Nakamas?"

* * *

 **(Ichigo Pov)**

Frente al Shinigami sustituto, se encontraba Sozuke Aizen, su enemigo y el gran traidor de la sociedad de almas.

"¡¿Como rayos escapaste de la sociedad de Almas?!" pregunto mientras se ponía en posición listo para pelear "¡¿acaso esto es obra tuya?!"

En lugar de contestar Aizen solo se le quedo mirando con su sonrisa presumida como ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"asique no quieres hablar, ¡en ese caso te mandare de nuevo ahí echo pedazos!" con gran velocidad Ichigo se lanzó frente a Aizen, una vez estando cerca balanceo a Zangetsu listo para cortarlo, pero al hacerlo repentinamente desapareció, el pelinaranja trato de sentir la presión espiritual de su enemigo, pero no detectaba nada.

"típico de ti Ichigo, siempre actúas antes de pensar" Hablo Aizen detrás de él.

Ichigo salto alejándose del shinigami traidor _"¿Acaso uso su shikai?, no es otra cosa"_ prefiriendo prevenir antes que lamentar Ichigo se posiciono para activar su Bankai _"lo vencí una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo, gracias a que recupere mis poderes soy más fuerte que antes"_ Pensó decidido "¡Bankai!" pero no pasó nada.

"¿Qué haces Ichigo, como piensas usar el Bankai si ni siquiera tienes tus poderes?" Pregunto Aizen de forma relajada.

"¿Que?" Ichigo bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que tenia su uniforme de la escuela y su túnica y en lugar de tener a Zangetsu tenía una rama "Mis poderes, ¿qué paso con ellos?" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"y para que los necesitarías" hablo un joven hombre de ropas negras.

* * *

 **(Natsu Pov)**

"Ignel de verdad eres tú" Dijo el pelirrosa emocionado de ver a su padre de nuevo "te he estado buscando todos estos años" decía mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo, sin embargo, unos fuertes vientos convocado por sus alas lo empujaron hacia atrás.

"¡Me has buscado todos estos años, no digas estupideces!" Grito el dragón rojo enojado "¡Tú nunca intentaste buscarme!"

"¿De qué hablas? claro que lo hice" Reclamo Natsu "Te busque por todo Fiore pero no había rastro de ti, y-"

"Y luego decidiste rendirte y decidiste perder tu tiempo en ese gremio de magos" Interrumpió Ignel hablando con desdén "Yendo a misiones, peleando con otros magos, comiendo y perdiendo el tiempo, en lugar de buscar pistas de mi paradero"

"Yo-" Natsu trato de decir algo, pero no podía argumentar nada.

"No solo no te molestaste en buscarme, sino que tampoco pudiste matar a ningún dragón cuando invadieron"

* * *

 **(Goku Pov)**

"Co-como puede ser" Pensaba incrédulo el saiyajin "ese golpe era muy suave y aun así me dolió"

"Te has vuelto débil" dijo Vegeta con desdén.

Con dificultad Goku se levantó y se puso en posición de pelea.

"Solo me tomaste por sorpresa" Dijo molesto, pero con confianza "aun puedo pelear"

"En ese caso atácame te dejare que me des un golpe" dijo su rival con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Goku se lanzó frente a Vegeta y la propino un golpe en la cara, sin embargo y para su sorpresa el golpe que le dio ni siquiera inmuto a su rival, Goku intento de nuevo dándole golpes y patadas, pero no le hacían ningún efecto ni siquiera se movía, luego de un rato Vegeta sujeto el puño de Goku que iba directo a su cara, para luego golpear a Goku de nuevo mandándolo al suelo.

"¿Que está pasando?" se dijo a si mismo con incredulidad "Por más que lo ataco ninguno de mis golpes le afecta"

"Decepcionante" al decir esto Vegeta se transformó en super Saiyajin y cargo un Big Bang Atack "Es hora de que caigas Kakaroto"

"Maldición" al ver que Vegeta lo iba a atacar con todo Goku se concentró para convertirse en super Saiyajin, sin embargo, no pudo ni siquiera podía reunir Ki "¿No puedo transformarme que me pasa?" mientras se preguntaba que pasaba Vegeta lanzo directamente a Goku, el Saiyajin trato de bloquear el ataque, pero al impactar exploto derribándolo "¿No entiendo que está pasando con mi fuerza?"

"No está pasando nada" Dijo Vegeta quien le piso el torso causándole dolor, pero no le importo "Esa es tu verdadera fuerza Kakaroto, típico de un guerrero de clase baja"

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo Goku mientras se quejaba del dolor "he entrenado por años me vuelto muy fuerte"

"hmph, patético" dijo su rival mientras aumentaba la presión de su pie, causándole aún más dolor.

* * *

 **(Naruto Pov)**

"¡Respóndeme, que hiciste con Kurama!" exigió Naruto.

"¿Te refieres al Kyubi?" Pregunto Tobi de forma retorica "Pues aquí esta" el levanto su mano izquierda y mostro a un Kurama más pequeño dormido y encerrado en una esfera de luz.

"¡Kurama!" Grito Naruto "¡Libéralo ahora!" exigió mirándolo con enojo.

"Me temo que no" acto seguido el enmascarado aplasto la esfera haciendo que desapareciera "Lo necesitamos para crear el mundo perfecto"

"¡No me vengas con esa mierda!" dijo mientras prepara su jutsu "¡Jutsu clones de sombra!" sin embargo no podía invocarlos "¿mi chakra que pasa?"

"Eso es porque ya no tienes al bijuu en tu interior" Naruto volteo y vio a la ultima persona que no quería ver en su vida, Madara Uchiha "y sin él no tienes la fuerza para detenernos, ni tampoco para detener esto"

Lo que vio Naruto a continuación casi lo hace caerse del shock, en sus pies estaban los cadáveres de sus amigos, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Killer Bee, Gaara, Iruka, entre otros más.

"No" dijo impactado "¿Qué les hicieron?"

"Nosotros no hicimos nada" Explico Tobi "sucede que cuando perdiste al Kyubi y vieron que ya teníamos a las nueve bestias con colas ellos enloquecieron, empezaron a culparse entre ellos y luego se mataron"

"¡Eso es mentira!" Grito el rubio negándose a creerles.

"Solo escucha" dijo Madara.

"¡Emos perdido!"

"¡Akatsuki tienen a todos los Bijuus!"

"¡Konoha es el culpable perdimos al Kyubi por su imprudencia!"

Gritaron un grupo de voces colectivas, acto seguidos las voces fueron remplazadas por gritos de dolor e ira acompañados de sonidos de cortes y explosiones, todo mientras Naruto se tapaba los oídos tratando de detener los sonidos, pero era inútil.

"¡No, alto, deténganse!" pedía, pero los sonidos solo continuaban aumentando "¡BASTA!" De repente todo se detuvo la cueva volvió a ponerse oscura otra vez, mientras Naruto caía de rodillas y manos al suelo.

* * *

 **(Luffy Pov)**

"¿Mis Nakamas?" pregunto Luffy en shock.

El hombre de goma se volteo y vio a sus Nakamas pero a diferencia de Ace y Sabo, tenían una sombra que les cubría los ojos pero se podía notar su enojo.

"Vaya miren quien está ahí, es nuestro capitán" Dijo Sanji de forma sarcástica.

"¿Capitán?, pff por favor" se burló Zoro "solo es un niño que juega a los piratas, y es el mismo que nos metió en esto"

"¡Es cierto, tú tienes la culpa!" señalo Nami "¡Nuestras vidas estaban bien hasta que llegaste!

"ahora por ser piratas somos buscados por el gobierno mundial, y casi nos matan" hablo Robin.

"No debí confiarte mi barco para poder navegar por el nuevo mundo" dijo Frankie con desdén.

Luffy solo podía ver en shock, mientras escuchaba las duras palabras de sus supuestos Nakamas.

"has arruinado sus sueños Luffy" dijo Sabo.

"y por lo tanto no mereces ser el Rey de los Piratas" dijo Ace, quien le quito el sombrero para acto seguido quemarlo y tirarlo al suelo todo mientras Luffy lo miraba consumirse.

* * *

 **(Natsu Pov)**

"Se supone que tu magia era la más poderosa" decía Ignel a su hijo "pero no pudiste matar a un solo dragón, ¿y aun así te haces llamar mi hijo?"

"¿Ignel, porque me dices eso?" hablo Natsu con voz temblorosa al escuchar a su padre decepcionado.

"¡Qué porque lo digo, lo digo porque tú no eres nada Natsu, dices que serás el más fuerte que protegerás tu gremio, y que intentaras buscarme, pero todo lo que dices son promesas vacías, solo lo dices, pero nunca lo cumplirás!" en eso el gigantesco dragón rojo empezó a cargar fuego de sus fauces "pero no te preocupes yo mismo me desharé de esa vergüenza" acto seguido Ignel dispar un gigantesco torrente de fuego que impacto directamente con el dragón Slayer.

* * *

 **(Naruto Pov)**

"Pero aún se puede arreglar todo Naruto" Dijo Tobi mientras miraba al derrumbado Ninja.

"El Tsukuyomi infinito" Contesto Naruto.

"Correcto" Hablo Madara "Todos emos perdido a un ser amado por la guerra el odio, pero con el Tsukuyomi Infinito, todo eso no importara" en eso el escenario cambia y se muestra a los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha "será como si nada hubiera pasado" En eso se muestra al equipo 7 conformado por Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke "Nadie se ira a buscar más poder por la venganza" Luego la Escena cambia Mostrando a los padres de Naruto y a Jiraiya, y luego muestra a Sarutobi con Kurenai y su hija, "tampoco habrá sacrificios innecesarios" la imagen cambia mostrando a Itachi y al Clan Uchiha conviviendo felizmente en la aldea. "Incluso tus sueños se harán realidad Naruto" Luego se muestra a Naruto siendo nombrado Hokage mientras todos sus amigos incluido sus padres lo felicitaban.

Mientras Naruto miraba asombrado parecía el mundo perfecto.

"y tendrás que preocuparte por las bestias con cola" Explico Tobi "todo lo que tienes que hacer es dar un paso adelante y todo será como has querido"

"Todo como he querido" Repitió el Rubio mientras miraba la línea que lo separaba de la cruel realidad con el mundo ideal, Naruto levanto un pie y estaba a punto de cruzar.

* * *

 **(Goku Pov)**

"Déjame preguntarte algo Kakaroto, ¿Por qué tratas de buscar más poder cuando no ves que es totalmente inútil?" dijo Vegeta.

"¿No es obvio?" dijo Goku mientras aguantaba el dolor "Quiero ser más fuerte y superar mis límites y ver hasta donde quiero llegar"

"¿Es todo?" pregunto su rival de forma retorica "típicas palabras de un insecto que no acepta que es débil"

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?" pregunto Goku pero en respuesta solo sintió como su torso era comprimido aún más.

"porque en todas las peleas que has tenido, nunca ganaste realmente" dijo Vegueta, Antes de que Goku pudiera contestarle vegeta lo interrumpió de nuevo "en nuestra primera pelea te supere con mucha facilidad y casi te mato solo viviste porque tu hijo y Krillin te salvaron a tiempo, no pudiste matar a Freezer algo que mi hijo Trunks si pudo, tu sacrificio para detener a Cell fue inútil, y solo pudiste destruir a Majin buu con la energía que te dieron los humanos, pero nunca jamás derrotaste"

Goku se quedó callado ante todo lo que les estaba diciendo, solo miraba y escuchaba.

"Incluso creíste estar a la altura de un dios de la destrucción, pero no importa cuánto entrenes siempre habrá alguien que es más fuerte que tú" Dijo Vegeta.

"Tienes razón Vegeta, soy débil" Dijo Goku.

* * *

 **(Ichigo Pov)**

"¿Z-Zangetsu?" dojo incrédulo Ichigo mientras miraba al espíritu de su Zampakuto "¿Qué está haciendo, que paso con mis poderes?"

"Para que los necesitarías, si no tienes amigos los cuales proteger" dijo Zangetsu.

"¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!"

"Él tiene razón" Detrás de Zangetsu apareció otros de sus antiguos enemigos "No tienes amigos los cuales proteger".

"¿G-Ginjo?" Ichigo dio un paso atrás.

"A tus amigos no les importas Ichigo" Comenzó a hablar el Fullbringer "Después de todo lo que hiciste por ellos, no dudaron en atacarte, eso demuestras que no les importas"

"¡Cállate!" Grito tratando de ignorar sus palabras "¡Fue culpa tuya, le dijiste a Tsukishima que modificara sus recuerdos para que me vean como el enemigo!"

"¿oh enserio?" Pregunto Ginjo "debes de pensar ahora mismo que ellos te están buscando después de tu repentina desaparición" el Pelinaranja se quedó callado, había atinado totalmente lo que pensaba "si es así veamos"

De repente un portal se abrió y mostro a todos los amigos de Ichigo pasando el día tranquilo, comían en el mismo restaurante donde estaba antes de desaparecer, iban a la escuela con normalidad, Rukia y Renji se encargaban de los Hollows sin problemas, Incluso su familia cenaba sin preocupaciones.

"Lo ves Ichigo fuiste olvidado" le susurro Aizen al oído.

"N-no no es cierto" dijo mientras miraba la escena con shock, de repente sintió un dolor en el torso bajo la mirada y vio su Zampakuto enterrada en su pecho, siendo el responsable el propio Zangetsu quien lo había apuñalado.

"Los que son olvidados no tienen razón para vivir" Dijo Zangetsu "ahora cae en el olvido y en la oscuridad, Ichigo Kurozaki" dijo mientras soltaba la espada y retrocedía unos pasos.

Ichigo solo callo de rodilla mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos, mientras sus enemigos y el espíritu de su espada solo miraban.

* * *

 **(Fuera de la Cueva en un lugar desconocido)**

El ser solo miraba a través de las esferas a los 5 protagonistas que estaban derrumbados.

"La cueva en la que entraron, es donde se manifiestan sus peores miedos e inseguridades" Hablo el ser para sí mismo "La cueva, los empezara a atacar con sus peores miedos no importa que tan fuerte sea su voluntad, hasta el más valiente cae rendido ante sus más profundos temores" el ser miraba con atención como ellos estaban derrotados.

"aunque siendo honesto me siento algo decepcionado, esperaba que duraran más tiempo incluso llegue a creer que uno de ustedes lo lograría" Expreso con una falsa lastima "Bueno no importa, tomare sus almas ahora y-" el ser misterioso corto su frase él se acercó a la esfera para ver algo "¿qué está pasando?" pregunto mirando con curiosidad.

* * *

 **(Goku Pov)**

"Tienes razón vegeta soy débil" Dijo Goku.

"Veo que finalmente lo admites" Dijo sonriendo con malicia, para luego cargar una esfera de Ki apuntando directo a la cabeza "Entonces mueres como el débil insecto que eres"

"Soy débil, y por eso debo hacerme más fuerte" Dijo con determinación.

"¿Que?"

Goku agarro el pie de Vegeta, y antes de que su rival pudiera reaccionar fue levantado y Goku empezó a girar para luego soltarlo y lanzarlo a unos metros de distancia.

"Aun soy débil, pero eso me motiva para seguir entrenando" en eso una estela de Ki rodeo su cuerpo "lo voy admitir, tu, Gohan, Piccolo, y puede que en algún futuro Pan llegue a ser más fuerte que todos nosotros, y el haber enfrentado al Señor Bills me hiso darme cuenta de que ahí sujetos fuertes en otros lugares fuera de la tierra, y eso me motiva a seguir esforzándome" En eso el Ki tomo un color dorado convirtiéndose en super Saiyajin "y si aún sigo siendo débil entonces seguiré esforzándome aún más" en eso Goku soltó una gran cantidad de Ki y empezó a pasar por todas sus transformaciones hasta llegar a la fase dios, mientras vegeta miraba con una sonrisa.

"Ese es el Kakaroto que conozco" Dijo con orgullo "sin duda eres digno de ser el más fuerte" al decir eso Vegeto se rodeo de luz blanca y desapareció.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Con un fuerte Grito, el Ki divino de Goku se extendió por toda la cueva.

* * *

 **(Ichigo Pov)**

"No me vengan con esa mierda"

Aizen y Ginjo fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras, Mientras Zangetsu solo miro de forma neutral.

"¿Qué se han olvidado de mí, que les importo, que muera solo en la oscuridad?" Decía Ichicgo mientras lentamente se levantaba "Como se atreven a decir este tipo de mentiras de forma tan descarada" Dijo con una mirada de seriedad que reflejaba su enojo.

"¿y qué pasa si lo que dijimos no es una mentira?" contesto Zangetsu "¿y si al final ellos te olvidan después de que mueras, después de todo lo que hiciste por ellos?"

"no me importa" Contesto el pelinaranja de forma neutra "es algo normal dar por sentado a la gente que falleció y seguir con sus vidas, pero eso no significa que se olvidarán de ellos" en eso Ichigo agarro con el mango de su Zampakuto y con fuerza la retira de su pecho para luego ser envuelto en Reiatsu de color azul, para luego revelarse en su forma de shinigami "al menos si sacrificar mi vida sígnica que mis amigos podrán vivir, entonces lo acepto"

Acto seguido Ichigo dio un Swing cortando tanto a Aizen como a Ginjo haciendo que ellos se cubrieran de fuego azul y se desvanecieron.

Luego de que sus enemigos desaparecieran Ichigo y Zangetsu se miraron fijamente, este último le estaba sonriendo.

"estas dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tienes con tal de protegerlos, eso es admirable y por eso te mereces los poderes Ichigo" con eso dicho Zangetsu desapareció en una luz blanca, Ichigo solo sonrió ante la respuesta en eso todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco.

* * *

 **(Natsu Pov)**

Natsu estaba rodeado ante las poderosas llamas de su padre dejándose, el solo cerro los ojos consumir por ellas, mientras pasaba eso le vinieron todos los recuerdos que tuvo sobre Ignel y el tiempo que vivió con él, De repente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo.

"Tú no eres Ignel" al darse cuenta de la revelación, Natsu se enojó y comenzó a consumir las llamas del Dragon.

"¡Como te atreves, soy Ignel rey de los dragones emperador de las Llamas!" Dijo enojado.

"¡No, mi verdadero padre nunca me diría esas palabras!" Declaro Natsu "¡yo recuerdo bien a mi padre, tu solamente eres un impostor!" En eso el pelirrosa empezó a rodearse de poderosas llamas carmesí "¡Fairy Tail es mi familia e Ignel también lo es por lo que no descansare hasta encontrarlo!" En eso Natsu choco sus puños creando una runa y luego puso sus puños frente a su boca " **Karyū no Hōkō** " Natsu lanzo un poderoso torrente de fuego que impacto sobre el dragón carmesí.

Mientras era rodeado por las llamas Ignel solo sonrió antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **(Luffy Pov)**

Luffy Miraba su sombrero consumirse por las llamas que había convocado su hermano.

"Les he fallado Chicos" Dijo Luffy con la cabeza baja "pero no ocurrirá de nuevo" dijo levantando su cabeza, pero con una mirada de determinación "por eso les había pedido que no nos volviéramos a juntar hasta después de dos años, no solo para hacerme mas fuerte si no para poder aprender el significado de ser un verdadero capitán"

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos ante las palabras del joven pirata, Luffy se agacho para agarrar su sombrero sacándolo de las llamas, pero sorpresivamente estaba intacto y se lo coloco en la cabeza.

"ustedes sabían en lo que se metían al volverse piratas" Dijo Luffy encarando a sus Nakamas "Ustedes no vinieron porque los obligue vinieron porque comparten lo mismo que yo, un sueño y pienso ayudarlos a cumplirlos no importa lo que cueste"

"¿y qué pasaría si fallas?" pregunto Nami.

"Si eso llega a pasar, si les fallo a alguno de ustedes. ¡Entonces no merezco ser el Rey de los Piratas!" Dijo Luffy.

Ante esta respuesta toda la tripulación sonrió conmovida ante sus palabras y sin previo aviso desaparecieron, en eso Luffy volteo y encaro a sus dos hermanos.

"Siento mucho el no haber podido ayudarlos" Dijo inclinándose "pero prometo que no les fallare a mis nakamas, no otra vez"

En eso ambos hermanos sonrieron eliminando sus expresiones de odio.

"Ese es el Luffy que recuerdo, vas por buen camino" Dijo Sabo feliz.

"tus Nakamas cuentan contigo" Dijo Ace "Sigue avanzando vas por buen canino Rey de los piratas"

"Claro que lo are Nishishishi" dijo Luffy sonriendo, para luego todo se viera rodeado por una luz blanca.

* * *

 **(Naruto Pov)**

Cuando Naruto estaba apunto de dar un paso para adelante su pie se detiene en medio del aire y luego lo retira.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Tobi "¿No quieres vivir en el mundo que estamos prometiendo?"

"eso es tonto" Dijo Naruto recobrando la conciencia "Ese mundo que prometen es de falsa felicidad, todos estarán encerrados viviendo algo que no es real"

"¿y que ahí de tus amigos?" Pregunto ahora Madara "¿Después de escuchar ese odio, no crees que se merecen ser felices?"

"no lo aceptarían, saben lo que les pasara" Contesto Naruto "ellos no se mataran si pierden a los últimos Bijuus ellos harán lo que sea con tal de evitar que ustedes ganen" en eso Naruto empezó a rodearse con el chakra del Kyubi "¡No voy a dejar que ustedes ganen!"

En ese momento tanto Madara como Tobi se lanzaron hacia el rubio, pero de unos golpes rapidos derribo a ambos Uchihas para luego desaparecer.

"No dudare y no retrocederé, porque ese es mi camino ninja" Dijo Naruto volviendo a la normalidad, en eso toda la cueva se ilumina.

* * *

 **(El algún Lugar desconocido)**

"Interesante" Dijo el ser mirando a sus candidatos "Ellos no solo fueron capaces de superar sus miedos, sino que los aceptaron" En eso el ser esbozo una gran sonrisa que mostraba alegría y emoción "Excelente, sabían que eran los candidatos correctos, ustedes son las piezas claves para ayudarme con mi ambición"

* * *

 **(Pov Normal)**

" _¡Naruto, Naruto despierta!"_

Naruto abre los ojos de golpe y se sienta, mira a su alrededor y ve que la cueva había desaparecido y se encontraba de nuevo en el desierto.

"¿Kurama, que paso?" Pregunto el rubio quien se frotaba la cabeza.

" _No estoy seguro"_ Contesto el Zorro _"cuando entraste a la cueva mi conexión contigo se cortó y tampoco pude presenciar lo que pasaba"_

"No entiendo que paso, eso era un Genjutsu" Dedujo Naruto "parecía más real"

"¿oye estas bien?" El ninja salió de sus pensamientos y dirijio su atención hacia Goku quien le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

"humm, si estoy bien" Contesto Naruto sujetando su mano para luego ser jalado para ponerse de pie "¿De casualidad sabes que paso?"

"No estoy seguro" contesto el Saiyajin "solo sé que entré a esta cueva y me encontré con Vegeta, y de repente desapareció"

"¿Ustedes también estuvieron dentro de una cueva?" los dos se giraron para ver a Luffy quien se acercaba a ellos "¿Qué paso con el lugar?"

"No lo sé también me quede con la duda" Contesto Goku.

Luffy frunció los labios con la duda para luego notar a Ichigo que miraba el horizonte como si analizara el lugar.

"¡Oye tú!" Grito Luffy captando su atención "¿Tú sabes que paso?"

Ichigo giro su cabeza a ambos lados antes de señalarse "¿Me hablas a mí, pueden verme?"

"Pues claro que te vemos" Contesto Naruto a su extraña pregunta.

"Ok" Dijo Ichigo sorprendido, aunque ya conocía a personas que lo podían ver convertido en Shinigami "¿Ustedes estuvieron dentro de una cueva?"

"¿Espera tú también estabas ahí?" Pregunto Goku.

"Así parece" Contesto Ichigo "¿Pero ¿qué paso con ella?"

"Yo la destruí con mi rugido de fuego" Contesto Natsu uniéndose al grupo.

"¿fuiste tú el que la destruyo?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Claro que si" Contesto el pelirrosa orgulloso "Bueno eso creo, la verdad siempre destruyo edificios y ciudades sin problemas"

"¡Eso no es nada para estar orgulloso!" Dijeron Naruto e Ichigo a la vez.

"Oigan, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no será que ustedes vieron a algún conocido suyo que les hablaba de forma sombría?

"¿Tú también viste lo mismo?" Pregunto Luffy incrédulo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos confirmando que les había pasado lo mismo.

"asique todos vivimos el mismo Genjutsu pero diferente para nosotros" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Genque, que clase de comida rara es esa?" Pregunto Luffy.

"No es comida" reafirmo Naruto "Genjutsu, ya saben los jutsus ilusorios deberían saber de ellos"

"No conozco ninguna magia llamada Jutsu" Contesto Natsu.

"¿M-Magia?" Pregunto Naruto con un tic en el ojo.

" _¿Acabo ellos no saben lo que es un jutsu?"_ Pregunto Kuarama con una gota de agua en la frente.

"Como sea" Hablo Ichigo "Todos nosotros debimos haber estado en una especie de Ilusión que nos hacía vivir nuestros mayores miedos, y debió ser provocado por el mismo sujeto que nos trajo aquí" dedujo el Shinigami sustituto.

"Es por eso que Vegeta actuaba como otra persona" Dijo Goku pensando lo mismo.

"¡Asique fue ese bastardo, el que creo a ese falso Ignel y lo hiso decir esas cosas!" Grito Natsu enojado "¡Ya vera cuando me lo encuentre le voy a patear el trasero!"

"¡No si yo lo hago primero!" Grito Luffy "¡Yo también voy hacerlo pagar por hacer actuar así a mis hermanos y mis Nakamas!"

"¡Oye yo dije que le daré una paliza primero!" Dijo Natsu desafiando a Luffy.

"¡Y yo lo dije segundo!" Le contesto el sombrero de paja pegando su frente contra el mago de fuego.

"Oigan no se peleen entre ustedes" Dijo Naruto separando a los dos "Tenemos que trabajar en equipo"

De mala gana Natsu y Luffy se separaron, cada uno mirando el lado opuesto.

" **Felicidades candidatos"** Hablo la misteriosa voz atrapando la atención.

"Oigan lo escucharon" Dijo Goku.

"Si creo todos lo escuchamos" Contesto Ichigo "¿Pero en dónde está?"

"¡Oye tú!" Grito Luffy "¡Deja de esconderte y muéstrate para darte tu merecido!"

" **Han pasado con éxito la primera prueba"** Hablo la voz Ignorando al pirata **"Sin embargo el camino que les depara será más duro de ahora en adelante, vallan al camino que les marque y ahí sabrán por qué los traje. Buena suerte candidatos"**

"¡Oye Infeliz no nos ignores, sal y pelea!" Grito Natsu.

En respuesta una gran luz segadora ilumino todo el lugar haciendo que todos se tapen los ojos, unos segundos después la intensidad de la luz bajo, al abrir sus ojos vieron la misma luz que les había señalado la cueva, pero estaba más lejos.

"Parece que tendremos que ir ahí, si queremos respuestas" Dijo Ichigo.

"Eso parece, si eso quiere entonces iremos ahí" Dijo Naruto.

"Claro que sí, además parece ser un tipo muy fuerte espero combatir con el" Dijo Goku.

"Pues si una pelea quiere con gusto se la daré" Dijo Luffy.

"No puedo esperar, me estoy encendiendo" Dijo Natsu.

Los 5 miraron al horizonte donde estaba la esfera de luz, era un largo camino y no saben que les depara, pero eso si iban a llegar cueste lo que les cueste, De repente ellos abrieron los ojos de golpe dándose cuenta de algo.

"¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?!" se preguntaron todos entre ellos.

* * *

 **Escena Omake (Todos los personajes son chibis)**

"¡Muy Chicos si queremos volver a casa entonces iremos directo a la luz!" dijo Naruto con ánimos.

"¡Siiiii!" Dijeron todos Motivados.

Ellos se pusieron en fila y se quedaron mirando la esfera de luz que estaba en el horizonte.

"¿Por qué estamos mirando el horizonte en lugar de avanzar?" Pregunto Goku.

"Ni idea" Contestaron todos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bien chicos haca les traje el nuevo capítulo de Shonen Avengers, y el primero de este año, espero que les haya gustado la verdad considero este como uno de los mejores que he escrito hasta ahora, en los siguientes capítulos en adelante el grupo empezará a formar poco a poco su amistad y confianza mientras avanzan y lidiar con las amenazas que les esperan y descubrir que está pasando, aunque tomara un poco de tiempo considerando su actitud jaja.**

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang96 los veo en otro capitulo o en otra historia.**


	10. ¿Quienes son Ustedes?

**Respondiendo comentarios**

 **Baraka108: La energía de cada uno va tener un poco más de importancia en esta historia, están tan motivados que nada podría detenerlos, yo también quiero saber ¿tendrá algo que ver con el ser misterioso que los observa? XD, digamos que es mi propia versión de Jump forcé, la verdad es que si es una lástima de que Fairy tail no sea de la shonen Jump y no estén en el juego, aunque tengo la esperanza de que lo pongan como un DLC, vale la pena soñar.**

* * *

 **Comienzas la historia**

"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" gritaron los 5 al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban entre ellos "¡¿Quién soy yo, quien eres tú, dejen de repetir lo mismo que yo?!"

Luego de preguntarse, todos se quedaron callados en un incómodo silencio.

"Muy bien todos, calma" dijo Ichigo tomando primero la palabra "es claro que todos estamos confundidos y no sabemos en donde estamos"

"Si estoy de acuerdo" dijo Goku "debemos presentarnos primero, Hola soy Goku"

"y yo soy Luffy" contesto el sombrero de paja "bueno ya que nos presentamos avancemos" dijo mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba.

"¡Oye espera!" dijo Ichigo sujetando su brazo "No puedes decir tu nombre y luego marcharte, así como, ¡¿Pero qué?!" exclamo sorprendido el pelinaranja al ver que el brazo del sombrero de paja se estiraba mientras se alejaba.

"¿Que?" pregunto Luffy ignorando su brazo estirado, rápidamente Ichigo soltó su brazo haciendo que volviera como si nada mientras los otros miraban sorprendidos.

"¿O-oigan, fue idea mía o su brazo se estiro como si nada?" Pregunto incrédulo Naruto por lo que acaba de ver.

"Claro que se puede estirar soy un hombre de goma" contesto Luffy de forma casual.

"Vaya no sabía que existían los hombres de goma" Contesto Goku.

"¡Porque no existen!" le contesto Ichigo.

"Realmente es una magia muy rara la que tienes" dijo Natsu.

"¿Magia?" dijo Luffy extrañado "esto no es magia, mis habilidades vienen de mi fruta del diablo" explico el sombrero de paja.

Todos miraron al joven pirata "ok, ¿soy el único que piensa que algo llamado fruta del diablo es un mal augurio?" Pregunto Naruto retóricamente.

"¿Fruta del diablo?, debe ser muy deliciosa" Dijo el Pelirrosa imaginándose el sabor de la fruta.

"¿¡Que no escuchaste la palabra 'diablo' en la oración!?" dijo Naruto a Natsu.

"claro que no, tienen un sabor horrible" contesto el sombrero de Paja mientras ponía cara de disgusto.

"¡oye deja de hablar de eso como si no fuera nada!" dijo el ninja rubio "¡comiste algo llamado fruta del diablo y nada bueno puede salir de eso, tuvo que pagar con su alma o algo parecido!"

"No le di mi alma a nadie" respondió Luffy "solamente perdí mi capacidad de nadar por comerla"

Naruto y Natsu se le quedaron mirando indiferentes.

"es el pago por poder más decepcionante que he escuchado" dijo Naruto.

"bueno dejando de lado lo de la fruta, ¿Dijiste que tu nombre es Luffy?" dijo Ichigo.

"Claro" contesto Luffy "¡soy el que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!" dijo orgulloso mientras todos los miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Eres un pirata?" preguntó Goku.

"sí, no se nota" dijo el sombrero de paja.

"Pues no eres como yo me lo imaginaba" Dijo el Saiyajin mientras se imaginaba un estereotipo de pirata.

"¿rey de los piratas?" pregunto Naruto "no sabía que eso existía, y menos que aun allá piratas"

"¿oye de que hablas?" dijo Luffy curioso "claro que ahí piratas, todos vamos rumbo al One Piece por el grand Line, incluso tengo un cartel de se busca"

"qué raro" dijo Natsu "en mi gremio tenemos varios carteles de se busca, pero me habría dado cuenta si te viera en uno, tal vez no eres tan famoso"

"¡qué quieres decir con eso, maldito!" grito enojado el hombre de goma "¡discúlpate o voy a darte tu merecido!"

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes bastardo de goma!" dijo Natsu listo para pelear "¡si crees que un mago de Fairy Tail va a perder contra un pirata simplón estas equivocado!"

Justo cuando los dos estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea fueron separado por Naruto, Ichigo y Goku.

"oigan esperen" dijo Goku "Normalmente estaría de acuerdo en tener una pelea contra ustedes, pero, prefiero que sea amistosa y que no se maten" al decir esto los dos jóvenes se calmaron, pero aun un poco molestos.

"Bien ahora que todos se calmaron" dijo Naruto dirigiendo su atención a Natsu "tu mencionaste un gremio, si no escuche mal"

"así es" Contesto el pelirrosa "¡pertenezco al Gremio de Fairy Tail!" dijo con orgullo.

Todos miraron a Natsu, antes de que inclinaran su cabeza a un lado sin entender "¿Fairy que?" preguntaron todos.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco y una cara incrédula por su respuesta "¡Fairy Tail, ya saben uno de los gremios de magos más fuertes, ganamos hace poco los grandes juegos mágicos!"

"nunca escuche de el" contesto Luffy "Quizás tu gremio no es tan famoso" dijo con burla, haciendo que el pelirrosa hirviera de ira (Literal).

"O-oigan, tranquilos no empiecen a pelear" dijo Naruto tratando de mantener la situación bajo control "oye un momento, ¿dijiste que tu gremio es de magos?" Pregunto rubio mientras se imaginaba a un estereotipo de mago.

"Así es" dijo Natsu "en Fairy tail somos todos magos"

"¿ósea que ustedes, sacan conejos de un sombrero y pueden partir personas a la mitad poniéndolos en una caja?" Pregunto Goku emocionado.

"¿¡Hay magos que pueden hacer eso!?" preguntó el pelirrosa impactado.

" _¿Por qué te sorprende eso?"_ Pensó Naruto.

"bueno no puedo hacer nada de eso" contesto Natsu "pero si puedo hacer esto" acto seguido levanto su brazo derecho y de su mano comenzó a salir fuego sorprendiendo a todos.

" _eso es muy diferente a los Jutsus de fuego que he visto"_ Pensó Naruto.

" _Es parecido a la fruta de Ace, pero a la ves diferente"_ Pensó Luffy.

"¿Eres alguna clase de mago de fuego?" Pregunto Goku emocionado.

"cerca, soy un Dragón Slayer de fuego" dijo Natsu mientras bajaba su mano.

"¿Dragón Slayer, ósea que matas dragones?" Pregunto Ichigo.

"no en realidad" Dijo Natsu "mi padre y los demás dragones desaparecieron y lo estoy buscando"

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con los dragones?" pregunto Naruto, aunque tenía la ligera sensación de la respuesta.

"Igneel es un gran dragón de fuego y me enseño su magia" contesto el mago "¿Apropósito no lo vieron de casualidad?"

"¡Como voy a saber si ni siquiera he visto uno en mi vida!" dijo Ichigo.

"¿oye si ese tal igneel es un dragón entonces debe de ser muy fuerte?" dijo Goku emocionado.

"Claro que sí, él es muy fuerte"

"¡Genial, quiero ver a un dragón son increíbles!" dijo Luffy emocionado mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Mientras todos estaban haciendo más preguntas a Natsu sobre Igneel, Naruto estaba hablando con Kurama al respecto.

" _¿Kurama crees que esto que dice es verdad?"_ Pregunto Naruto

" _Es difícil de decir"_ Contesto el Zorro _"No sé qué es un dragón, y eso de la fruta del diablo se me hace conocido, pero no parece que ellos estén mintiendo al respecto"_

" _¿y que ahí de su Chackra?"_ Pregunto el rubio _"Por más que lo intento solo siento una ligera cantidad casi invisible como si nunca lo usaran"_

" _tampoco estoy seguro, por lo visto ninguno de ellos son ninjas, tal vez incluso no sean de nuestro mundo"_ Contesto Kurama haciendo que Naruto estuviera desconcertado.

"¿oye me escuchaste?"

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos para dirigir su mirada al resto quienes lo observaban.

"Emm, perdón no estaba prestando atención" Contesto el rubio.

"pregunte si tu perteneces a alguna clase de gremio" dijo Natsu "la marca que tienes, no la reconozco, ¿son un gremio nuevo?" pregunto mientras señalaba el símbolo de la hoja de su bandana.

"Este es el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha" contesto Naruto mientras tocaba su bandana "esto significa que soy oficialmente un ninja" al decir eso todos se le quedaron viendo como si hubieran visto algo increíble "¿Oigan?"

"¿¡ERES UN NINJA!?" gritaron emocionados mientras invadían el espacio personal de Naruto.

" _Creo que esto refuerza mi teoría, y parece que eres muy popular ahora" Dijo Kurama._

"S-sí, soy un ninja" contesto nervioso el rubio.

"¿¡Entonces puedes hacer el Jutsu clones de sombras!?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Emm, si"

"¿¡Puedes invocar sapos gigantes!?" Pregunto Goku.

"claro"

"¿¡Puedes hacer el Jutsu de sustitución!?" Pregunto Ichigo.

"también puedo hacerlo"

"¿¡Puedes hacer Nin-Nin!?" Pregunto Luffy.

"Yo no hago ese sonido" al contestar los demás retrocedieron y lo vieron con una gran desilusión "¿¡Porque me están mirando así!?"

"Si no haces Nin-Nin entonces no eres un ninja de verdad" dijeron con un tono monótono.

Ante la respuesta Naruto se les quedo mirando con los ojos en blanco en cambio Kurama comenzó a Reírse.

"¿¡De que rayos te ríes!?" grito el Ninja.

" _jejeje, realmente seria gracioso si dijeras Nin-Nin al final de cada frase en lugar de Datebayo"_ Contesto el Zorro entre risas.

"¡Claro que no, sabes lo estúpido que me escucharía si hablara así!" Dijo Naruto.

" _Más de lo que ya eres es imposible"_ dijo Kurama.

Mientras Naruto discutía con el Zorro en su interior los demás miraban como el Ninja rubio gritaba y se enojaba consigo mismo.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Goku.

"Creo que se volvió loco" contesto Luffy.

"¡Deja de burlarte de mí kurama, no voy a humillarme haciendo ruidos tontos!"

" _bueno la verdad ya te estas humillando solo"_ Contesto Kurama.

"¿De qué hablas?" al voltear vio que los 4 sujetos lo estaban mirando de forma rara, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que lo interpretaron como que él estaba hablando solo "no es lo que parece pasa que estaba hablando con Kurama el cual es un Zorro de nueve colas que vive en mi interior" todos siguieron viéndolo sin creerle "¡Es enserio!"

" _¿El También?"_ Pensó Ichigo.

"si lo que digas señor supuesto Ninja, además ni siquiera pareces uno" dijo Natsu mientras se imaginaba a un estereotipo de Ninja.

"¡Conque si, ahora les voy a mostrar!" acto seguido Naruto Junto sus dedos " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Acto seguido Naruto empezó a aparecer clones por todas partes asombrando a todos para que luego hacer que los clones pelearan entre si e hicieran otros movimientos, para luego desaparecer quedando 2 siendo que el primer Naruto le arrojo shurikens al segundo para luego convertirse en humo y revelar un tronco "¿¡Que les pareció mi Ninjutsu!?, Datebayo" Dijo apareciendo detrás del grupo.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras veían con emoción "¡Es realmente un ninja!"

Naruto sonreía de forma presumida mientras Kurama solo suspiraba ante esta tontería.

"¡Incluso el Datebayo compensa totalmente el que no diga Nin-Nin!" dijo Luffy.

" _Ese comentario sobraba"_ Pensaba Naruto, mientras Kurama soltó una leve carcajada.

"Bueno dejando de lado las increíbles hazañas Ninjas, ¿aun no entiendo cómo es que ustedes me pueden ver si su Reiatsu apenas es existente?"

"No entiendo, ¿porque insistes tanto en que no podríamos verte?" Pregunto Goku.

"Porque las personas con poco Reiatsu no deberían verme si soy un Shinigami" contesto el pelinaranja.

"Shinigami" En eso todos empezaron a imaginarse a Puro Hueso, y en eso las caras de Naruto, Luffy y Natsu se volvieron azul pálido "¿¡Entonces estamos muertos!?" Gritaron en Pánico.

"No creo que uste-" El shinigami sustituto fue interrumpido por los tres que se acercaron agarrando sus hombros y empezaron a sacudirlo.

"¡Por favor señor Shinigami devuélvanos a la vida!" pidieron los tres.

"¡Tengo que ayudar a mis amigos en la cuarta guerra Ninja!" dijo Naruto.

"¡Prometí reunirme con mis Nakamas para cruzar el nuevo mundo y volverme el rey de los piratas!"

"¡Y yo tengo que encontrar a Igneel y derrotar a Erza!" dijo Natsu.

Luego de un rato Ichigo logró zafarse de los tres chicos alterados "¡Oigan quieren calmarse, no es que pudiera devolverlos a la vida, así no es como funciona!"

"Vamos, te pagaremos bien si lo haces" dijo Naruto de forma astuta mientras le ponía una moneda en su mano.

"¿Oye siquiera me estas prestando atención?" pregunto Ichigo mientras habría su mano mostrando lo que parecía ser una moneda de 100 yenes _"Estos tipos son unos idiotas"_

"oigan no creo que estemos muertos" dijo Goku.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Luffy.

"Bueno yo ya he muerto antes y puedo sentir cuando estoy muerto además tampoco puedo ver mi aureola sobre mi cabeza o la suya" explico el Saiyajin, haciendo que todos respiren tranquilos pero también genero dudas.

"¡Espera un momento!" grito Ichigo "¿cómo es eso que moriste si podemos ver que estas vivo?"

"bueno primero fui asesinado por Piccolo para detener a mi hermano Raditz, luego me revivieron con las esferas del Dragón, luego morí de nuevo para evitar que Cell destruyera la tierra y luego fui resucitado por el viejo supremo Kaio-Sama"

"¿¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!?" Grito el Shinigami Sustituto.

"¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?" pregunto Natsu "No me digas que-"

"son unas esferas mágicas que te permiten invocar a un poderoso Dragón llamado Shen-Long y que te concede dos deseos"

"¿Dragón, Deseos?" Preguntaron los 4

"¿Podemos desear lo que sea?" Pregunto Luffy.

"Lo que Sea" dijo Goku

"Lo que sea" Repitieron Luffy, Naruto y Natsu mientras se lo imaginaban

* * *

 **(Dentro de sus cabezas)**

Dentro de la mente de Luffy se lo podía ver en lo que parecía ser un Bosque…de carne.

"¡Gracias por la comida!" Grito el Sombrero de paja mientras empezaba a devorar tres hectáreas del bosque luego se detuvo y vi a lo lejos "¡un Rio de Slasa!" acto seguido agarro un árbol y lo remojo en un rio de salsa para luego comérselo y después aspirar el rio hasta inflarse como un globo.

"A que delicia" dijo acostado en el suelo con una gran pansa "Lastima que me lo termine todo"

En eso los arboles devorados empezaban a regenerarse, haciendo que vuelva a aparecer la carne como nueva y aún más sabrosa que antes.

"¿será posible?" El Joven pirata arranco una rama de carne y otra nueva volvió a crecer como si nada

"¡Es el mejor deseo del mundo!"

En la mente de Natsu se podía ver al pelirrosa sentado en una silla de lujo mientras usaba a Gray de Taburete y Laxus le masajeaba los pies.

"¿T-te encuentras cómodo Natsu? Aye" Pregunto Gray mientras temblaba un poco.

"No está mal" contesto el Pelirrosa "Pero la próxima ponte una camisa tu espalda esta fría"

"¡L-lo lamento Aye!" dijo el mago de hielo con miedo.

"Pe-perdone Natsu-Sama Aye" el mencionado volteo a la izquierda y vio a Erza vestida de sirvienta trayéndole una bandeja de carne "Aquí tiene su comida, disculpe la tardanza Aye" el Dragon Slayer tomo la carne y comenzó a masticar "¿Co-Como esta? Aye" pregunto la pelirroja tímidamente.

"Esta rico Erza" dijo Natsu mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Gracias Aye" dijo Erza sonrojada.

"Suficiente Laxus, puedes masajear mi otro pie" Dijo Natsu mientras movía su pie derecho.

"Pero ya le masaje ese" Dijo El Dragon de Rayo.

"¡Pues masajéalo de nuevo o te pateare el culo como la última vez!" Amenazo Natsu mientras prendía su puño de fuego lo cual asusto a Laxus y empezó a masajear su pie a toda prisa "y recuerda terminar tus oraciones con Aye"

"¡Lo lamento maestro Natsu Aye!" dijo Laxus asustado "¡No volver a pasar Aye!" Natsu se volvió relajar.

"Aquí tiene Happy-Sama Aye" Dijo Gajeel vestido de mayordomo mientras habría una bandeja de plata mostrando una gran cantidad de pescados.

"Gracias Gajeel" dijo el gato Azul quien comenzó a comer todo el pescado.

"Esto es vida no Happy"

"Aye sir" dijo con la boca llena "Y todo mientras estamos cómodos en el departamento de Lucy"

"Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran chicos no me molesta" Dijo Lucy de forma amable.

"¡Es el mejor deseo del mundo!"

Mientras en la mente de Naruto se podía ver al Rubio sentado en la oficina del Hokage mientras usaba las ropas de este.

"Aquí tienes Naruto" el mencionado volteo y vio a Sakura Trayéndole un plato de Ramen.

"justo a tiempo Sakura ya tenía hambre" Dijo emocionado.

"Toma di aaaahhh" dijo la pelirrosada mientras le daba unos cuantos fideos y Naruto comenzaba a comerlos.

"Estan realmente buenos" dijo el rubio "¿los hiciste tu sakura?"

"así es los hice con mucho amor, para ti" contesto la Kunoichi.

"¡Es el mejor deseo del mundo!"

* * *

 **(Volviendo al mundo real)**

Los tres tenían unas tontas expresiones de felicidad fantaseando con su deseo, mientras Ichigo y Goku los estaban viendo.

"¿Me pregunto que estarán imaginando?" Pregunto el Saiyajin.

"No quiero saberlo" Contesto el Shinigami "Por cierto, por tu ropa eres algo así como una especie de Artista marcial"

"Así es" contesto Goku "Entreno todos los días, para poder pelear con sujetos muy fuertes"

"Al fin, un ser humano normal" Dijo Ichigo.

"Bueno no soy un humano" contesto el pelinegro.

"¿Eh?" parpadeo en confusión el pelinaranja.

"En realidad soy un Saiyajin, una raza guerrera del espacio" explico Goku.

"¿Del espacio, algo así como alienígenas?" Pregunto Ichigo mientras se imaginaba a un estereotipo de marciano.

"Bueno algo así, aunque yo fui criado en la tierra y no conozco nada de mi raza ya que aniquilada" Dijo El pelinegro mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.

"¡No lo digas de forma tan casual!" Grito Ichigo al escuchar tal noticia "(Suspiro) bueno volviendo al asunto, ¿cómo fue que terminaste aquí?"

"mmmh, no estoy seguro" contesto Goku "estaba en la fiesta de mi nieta y cuando estaba a punto de comer el banquete termine aquí, ¿y tú como llegaste?"

"pues estaba saliendo de la escuela y fui con mis amigos a comer un nuevo postre y de repente termine aquí" Contesto el Pelinaranja, ambos se miraron entre ellos al ver que sus versiones eran similares "no puede ser posible"

"Oigan chicos" Grito Goku sacando de sus fantasías a los otros 3 "Perdón por interrumpir, ¿pero ustedes saben cómo llegaron aquí, que es lo último que recuerdan?" Ante la pregunta todos trataron de recordar que paso antes de llegar aquí.

"Mi equipo y yo habíamos vuelto después de completar con éxito una misión, y para celebrar pedí un gran banquete, pero antes de que pudiera comer termine aquí" conto Natsu.

"A mí me habían devuelto a una de las bases de la alianza ninja para que me recuperara, luego me llego un plato de Ramen Ichiraku y justo cuando estaba a punto de comer aparecí aquí" Explico Naruto.

"Lo que sé es que Hancock había venido a buscarme para llevarme a Shaboundi después de completar mi entrenamiento y cuando estaba por comer la comida que preparo caí y aparecí en este lugar" Respondió Luffy.

Luego de unos momentos de procesar la información que habían obtenido los 5 protagonistas se habían dado cuenta de algo.

" _¡Nuestras ideas son Iguales!"_ Pensaron los al mismo tiempo

"¿Todos aparecimos aquí justo cuando estábamos a punto de comer?" Pregunto Goku de forma retórica.

"Eso suena como el inicio de un mal chiste" Dijo Naruto.

"¿Al menos el sujeto pudo haber esperado a que comiera?, no lo he hecho desde el desayuno" se quejó Luffy.

"Si ese maldito cree que puede traerme aquí sin comer y crear una versión falsa de Igneel y salirse con la suya entonces está equivocado" Dijo Natsu mientras rechinaba sus dientes

"Este día no puede volverse más raro" Dijo Ichigo De repente la tierra empezó a sacudirse levemente, incluso sacando de sus fantasías a los otros "Por favor díganme que ese fue el estómago de alguno de ustedes"

"Mi estómago hace ruidos, pero no a ese nivel" contesto Luffy.

En eso la tierra volvió a temblar más fuerte que antes asiendo que todos trataran de mantener el equilibro.

"¡Todos prepárense algo viene!" Grito Naruto.

Todos se pusieron de espalda en círculo, Ichigo saco su espada y Naruto su Kunai mientras que Goku, Luffy y Natus se pusieron en posición de combate, todos miraban alrededor del desierto esperando a que es algo o alguien apareciera.

"¿En dónde está?" dijo serio Goku "No puedo sentir su Ki"

"Yo puedo escucharlo" Dijo Natsu "Al parecer se mueve debajo de la tierra, pero no puedo decir en donde esta"

Luego de un rato el temblor se detuvo y el lugar quedo en silencio, todos mantuvieron su posición ninguno se movía o hablo, estaban esperando a que eso saliera, en eso el Haki de observación de Luffy le advirtió.

"¡Todos salgan de ahí, el enemigo saldrá por debajo nuestro!" Advirtió el Mugiwara.

Antes de que alguno cuestionara la tierra debajo de sus pies comenzó a elevarse todos saltaron lejos, de un golpe una criatura de 10 Metros salió de la arena dispuesto a atacar a los 5, Pero ellos no lo iban a dejar.

* * *

 **Bueno lectores hasta haca el capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo solo fue uno introductorio para hacer que nuestros protagonistas se conozcan e interactúen, el siguiente como habrán adivinado será una pelea. Eso sí les aviso que hace poco volví a empezar las clases por lo que no actualizare tan seguido mis historias por lo que les pido sean pacientes.**

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang 96, Nos vemos en otro capítulo o en otra historia.**


	11. Desacuerdos en la Batalla

**No soy dueño de ninguna de estas series, todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios**

 **Tenzalucard123: Se tienen que preparar para lo que se viene al final.**

 **baraka108: un poco de diversión antes del gran momento no viene mal, sin duda Natsu desearía eso si tuviera las esferas del dragón, Ichigo fue el único que nació listo y ahora va a tener que sufrir lo mismo que los compañeros de ellos, pero x4 jaja, si Naruto dijera Ninin lo reconocerían como ninja jaja.**

 **OpSmile: Me alegra que te gustaran, ya subiré más.**

 **WOKELAND: Muchas gracias, me esforcé e imaginé como interactuarían entre ellos si se llegan a conocer.**

 **Comienza el Capitulo**

Cuando la arena desapareció los 5 pudieron ver mejor a la criatura, media como 10 metros su apariencia era parecida a la de un Golem de roca sus brazos eran grandes y largos hasta la rodilla no tenía cabeza, pero en el torso tenía un núcleo rojo en su centro que parecía funcionar como su ojo. La criatura tenía su mirada fija en los 5 héroes, levanto su enorme brazo y rápidamente lo bajo con la intención de aplastarlos, pero los 5 lograron evitarlo a tiempo y se alejaron.

"¿Que rayos es esa cosa?" pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

"No lo sé, pero no parece ser amigable" contesto Ichigo.

"Jeje, finalmente una pelea ya me estaba aburriendo" Dijo Goku emocionado mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

"¡Oye hablas enserio!" exclamo el Ninja ante el despreocupado Saiyajin "¡esa cosa casi nos aplasta y solo puedes decir que estas emocionado!"

"¡Siempre estoy emocionado ante una pelea!" contesta positivamente haciendo que el rubio hiciera facepalm.

"Como sea tenemos que encargarnos de esa co-" Ichigo se detuvo a mitad de la frase al ver que faltaba alguien "¿Oigan dónde están los otros dos?" preguntó el pelinaranja al ver que no estaban Natsu y Luffy, al girar vio a los dos corriendo hacia el Golem "No hablan enserio"

"¡Estoy encendido!" Grito Natsu con los puños encendidos.

"¡Voy a patearte el trasero!" Grito Luffy.

El monstruo de roca levanto su puño para aplastarlos, pero lograron esquivarlo, el Golem estaba a punto de golpear a luffy pero este estiro sus brazos para atrás mientras los cubría de Haki.

" **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka"** grito el pirata de goma mientras repelía el puño.

Mientras Natsu salto hasta estar encima del Golem mientras inflaba su pecho **"Karyu no Hoko"** Exclamo mientras lanzaba un torrente de fuego cubriéndolo totalmente con sus llamas para luego aterrizar detrás de él, sin embargo, la criatura no se vio afectada.

Luego ambos comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones mientras preparaban sus puños.

" **Gomu Gomu no-"**

" **Karyu no-"**

El Golem se da cuenta y rápidamente se entierra debajo del suelo justo cuando lanzaron sus golpes.

" **¡Tekken!"**

" **¡Pistol!"**

El puño de Natsu y Luffy chocaron entre si creando una pequeña onda expansiva, ambos se quedaron quietos un segundo después sus cuerpos temblaron por el dolor y se retiraron sujetando sus manos.

"¡Quema, quema, quema!" grito Luffy mientras soplaba su mano humeante.

"¡Maldición que le pasa a tu puño no se supones que eras de goma!" Grito Natsu mientras masajeaba su mano hinchada.

"¡Oye que te pasa!" reclamo Luffy "¡estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que te metiste en mi camino!"

"¡¿yo?!, ¡si fuiste tú el que se metió en medio!" Respondió Natsu "¡yo iba a darle su merecido hasta que tú interferiste, además como alguien que esta echo de goma puede derribar a un gigante de roca!"

"¡Quieres que te derribe para ver qué puedo hacer rosita!"

"¡Inténtalo pirata de quinta!"

En eso ambos chocaron sus frentes mientras se miraban enojados listos para pelearse, pero su ira se detuvo cuando una sombra los cubrió, al voltear vieron al gigante de roca encima de ellos, el Golem levanto su brazo y de un manotazo mando a volar a los dos lejos, mientras los otros tres miraban.

"Por qué no me sorprende" dijo Ichigo.

"Muy bien ahora es mi turno" dijo Goku mientras se preparaba para ir, pero Naruto lo detiene.

"oye espera no viste como mando a volar a esos dos, tenemos que trabajar juntos" dijo el ninja rubio.

"No te preocupes ya vi como pelea y se cómo puedo derrotarlo" dijo el Saiyajin con confianza.

"Oye esp-" sin embargo Goku se impulsó con su ki y fue volando hacia el Golem, Naruto suspiro derrotado mientras dirigía su atención a Ichigo "¿Tienes un plan?"

Mientras el Golem caminaba hacia donde habían caído Luffy y Natsu de repente fue golpeado por la espalda por una ráfaga de Ki, la criatura voltea y vio a Goku volando hacia él, el saiyajin lanzo más ráfagas de Ki mientras la criatura se cubría, Goku comenzó a darle puñetazos rápidos en el brazo del Golem, pero el monstruo de roca repelió al peleador marcial, el Golem lanzo puñetazos tratando de golpearlo, pero era como tratar de golpear a un mosca en el aire Goku esquivaba hábilmente y contratacaba con puños y patadas, el Golem salto tratando de atraparlo pero el saiyajin fue más rápido y voló más alto para luego atacarlo con ráfagas de Ki.

"Mientras me mantenga en el aire será imposible para el golpearme" dijo Goku mientras seguía atacando con ráfagas de Ki.

De repente del humo surgió algo que sujeto el pie de Goku, cuando la nube de polvo se dispersa se revela que el Golem había estirado su brazo y lo había atrapado, acto seguido contrajo devuelta su brazo trayendo a Goku también, el ser de roca acerco al saiyajin a su ojo mientras lo tenía colgado boca abajo.

"ejeje, así que puedes estirar tus brazos que buen truco jeje" decía Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Como si fuera una muñeca de trapo el Golem comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo, de repente una hoja de energía azul corto su mano y debido al impulso el Saiyajin salió volando y termino enterrado en la arena mientras el puño lo aplastaba.

La criatura de roca miro con indiferencia su muñón para luego voltear y ver a Ichigo quien flotaba en el aire y con la espada descansando sobre sus hombros.

"Lo siento, ¿quieres que te de una mano?" Pregunto con sarcasmo.

El Golem estiro de nuevo su otro brazo tratando de capturarlo, pero el Shinigami fue más rápido y evito su agarre cortándole el brazo en el proceso, el Golem corrió y trato de golpearlo con su único brazo sin embargo el pelinaranja bloqueaba los ataques sin problemas, mientras eso pasaba a lo lejos estaba Naruto junto con 2 clones suyos creando el Rasen Shuriken.

"Muy bien si seguimos según lo planeado, podre destruir a esa cosa antes de-"

"¡RRROOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Naruto se detuvo a mitad de la frase y vio a Luffy y Natsu corriendo hacia el Golem mientras se empujaban entre sí.

"¡Yo seré quien lo derrote primero!" gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿¡De donde salieron ellos!?" grito el rubio incrédulo.

Mientras Ichigo seguía entreteniendo al Golem no se dio cuenta de los otros dos que venían corriendo a la batalla hasta que fue demasiado tarde

" **Gomu Gomu No Gatlingun"**

" **Karyū no Gokugeki"**

Al percatarse de su presencia el Golem se enterró bajo tierra de nuevo, lamentablemente Ichigo quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado

"¡Pero que!" Rápidamente el pelinaranja trato de bloquear todos los ataques para evitar ser quemado y golpeado "¡Oigan deténganse!".

Luego de media hora de que Luffy y Natsu lanzaran golpes a diestra y siniestra, el Shinigami sustituto se encontraba jadeando del cansancio.

"¿Oye y tú de dónde saliste, donde esta esa cosa?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Estaba…encargándome de…esa…cosa" decía el pelinaranja entre jadeos "y todo estaba bien, ¡hasta que ustedes idiotas me atacaron y dejaron que se escapara!" dijo enojado con el aliento recuperado.

"¿Mi culpa?, fue culpa de el quien se metió en medio de mi camino" acuso Luffy.

"¿Mi culpa?, ¡tú no dejabas de entrometerte en mi pelea!" contesto Natsu.

"¡Esa era mi pelea Rosita!"

"¡Era mía y mi cabello es Salmón no rosa hay una gran diferencia!"

"¡No le veo la diferencia para mi es rosa!"

"¡No lo es!"

"¡Ya cállense, ambos tienen la culpa par de imbéciles!" exclamo enojado Ichigo mientras tenía una vena hinchada en su frente.

"¡Que somos unos imbéciles, si el único imbécil aquí eres tú!" dijeron ambos señalando al Shinigami sustituto poniéndose ambos de acuerdo en algo.

"¡¿AAAAAHHHHH?!"

"Tú fuiste el que se metió en medio de nuestros ataques y no lo esquivaste" dijo Luffy

"¡Porque ustedes me atacaron por sorpresa tontos!"

"¿y quién es más tonto, el tonto o aquellos que atacan al tonto?" preguntó Natsu.

"¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!"

Mientras los tres seguían discutiendo Naruto y sus clones miraban a la distancia lo que estaba pasando mientras tenían el Rasen Shuriken preparado.

"¿Pero qué demonios hacen?" se preguntó Naruto 1.

"No lo sé no puedo escucharlos" respondió Naruto 2 "pero más importante donde se metió ese gigante de roca" dijo mientras trataba de localizarlo.

"¡Ahí está!" señalo el tercero.

Lentamente el Golem Salió de la tierra listo para aplastar al trió que seguían discutiendo entre ellos y no prestaban atención.

" **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken"** Grito Naruto y sus clones lanzando su ataque _"un momento, ¡Maldición olvide que están ahí!"_ pensó el ninja con pánico.

Mientras los tres seguían discutiendo no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, hasta que los oídos de Natsu escucharon un ruido extraño, dirigió su mirada de donde venía el ruido y vio el rasen shuriken viniendo hacía ellos cuando en realidad apuntaba al gigante de roca que estaba detrás.

"Pónganse detrás de mí" dijo el Dragón Slayer poniéndose delante de ellos encendiendo sus puños.

Luffy, Ichigo y el Golem vieron a la misma dirección a la que fue Natsu y vieron la esfera con cuchillas la cual Ichigo reconoció.

"Espe-" trato de advertir, pero ya era tarde.

" **Karyū no Kōen"** El pelirrosa lanzo una bola de fuego en un intento de contraatacar.

" _Va a doler"_ Fue lo único que pensó Ichigo

Ambos ataques chocaron generando una enorme explosión de fuego y viento que atrapo a los tres junto con el Golem.

Mientras en la distancia Naruto y sus clones miraban la enorme explosión.

"Ups olvide que ellos estaban ahí" dijo Naruto 3

"Si creo que debimos avisarles primero" Contesto Naruto 1

"Lo bueno es que nosotros estamos lejos de la explosión" dijo Naruto 2.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" gritaban un trió de voces en el cielo

Los 3 Narutos miraron arriba y vieron a Ichigo, Natsu y Luffy cayendo del cielo a toda velocidad a punto de impactar contra el rubio, los dos clones desaparecieron dejando al Naruto original solo y siendo aplastado por ellos tres.

Cuando la arena se despejo se mostraron a los 4 cuatro tirados uno encima del otro y con los ojos en espiral.

"Yo y mi bocotá" dijo el rubio quien se froto la cabeza mientras se levantaba, en eso sintió una energía siniestra detrás de él, al voltear vio a Luffy, Ichigo Y Natsu con sombrías caras de ira "¿E-ey chicos están bien?" pregunto mientras su cara se ponía azul por el miedo.

"¡Que, si estamos bien, casi nos matas animal!" grito el Pelinaranja "¡Vaya Ninja que resultaste ser!"

"¡Si, debimos darnos cuenta que eres un Ninja falso debido a que no haces NinNin!" Argumento Luffy.

"¡Que soy un Ninja de verdad maldita sea!" argumento el Jinchuriky.

" _ **Aunque todavía eres un Gennin"**_ Dijo Kurama en su mente.

"¡Además él tiene la culpa!" Señalo a Natsu "¡si él no hubiera atacado con fuego mi Rasen Shuriken no se habría generado esa explosión!"

"¡Oye para empezar tu lanzaste ese ataque hacia nosotros y sin avisar!" justifico el pelirrosa, mientras los otros dos asentían dándole la razón.

"Emm, bueno, pero hey miren derrotamos a la criatura así que todo salió bien" Dijo Naruto Nervioso mientras señalaba al cuerpo del Golem hecho pedazos.

"O no ni creas que te vas a salvar de esto" dijo Ichigo "casi nos matas"

Mientras Ichigo y Natsu discutían con Naruto, Luffy vio los restos del Golem y vio que de este surgían rayos rojos carmesí.

"hummm, chicos" Luffy trato de llamarlos, pero no los escucho "¡Chicos!"

"¡Que!" gritaron los 3.

"Es normal que esa cosa haga eso" señalo el sombrero de paja.

Los demás vieron como los rayos rojos moldeaban el cuerpo del Golem hasta convertirlo en una…

" _¿¡Esfera!?"_ pensaron todos.

"…Ok… ¿entonces Ganamos?" Pregunto Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

"Pues creo que… ¿sí?" contesto Naruto confundido.

En eso de la esfera salieron más rayos rojos y se crearon una gran cantidad de picos.

"Creo que No" dijo Ichigo a punto de sacar su espada.

"no nos preocupemos, ¿digo ahora es una esfera que tan peligroso puede ser?" Pregunto Natsu despreocupado mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

En eso la esfera comenzó a girar y empezó a avanzar hacia ellos a toda velocidad con la intención de aplastarlos y empalarlos vivos.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" El Cuarteto empezó a correr por su vida con la roca pisándole los talones.

Por otro lado, Goku estaba golpeando la mano cortada del Golem que aún tenía atrapada su pierna, luego de darle un par de golpes logro destrozarla y liberarse.

"Vaya ese sujeto es más duro de lo que pensaba" se dijo a si mismo mientras masajeaba su tobillo "¿Ahora donde estará?"

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

El Saiyajin dirigió su mirada hacia dónde venían los gritos y vio a los 4 protas corriendo con caras de pánico.

"¡Oigan como es-!" Goku se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando vio que detrás de ellos venia una esfera con picos con la intención de aplastarlos, el artista marcial se puso en posición de combate y espero, en eso los 4 pasaron de largo hasta estar detrás de Goku.

"¡Oye que haces, corre!" Dijo Natsu en pánico.

Goku no se inmuto ante la pregunta, en cambio espero que la esfera se acercara cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros, el artista marcial dio una poderosa patada que mando volando la esfera al cielo como si fuera una pelota.

"¿Oigan que paso con la esfera que venía hacia nosotros?" Pregunto Naruto mientras él y los demás se detenían.

"Pues centre mi Ki en mi pie y la mande volando al cielo" Explico Goku "¿Por qué no hicieron lo mismo o trataron de destruirlos con sus energías en lugar de escapar?"

" _¿¡Como no se nos ocurrió!?"_ Pensaron en Shock mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos al no ocurrírseles tal obvia solución.

"¿Espera dijiste que lo mandaste a volar al cielo?" Pregunto Ichigo para confirmar.

Los 5 miraron hacia arriba y efectivamente la esfera estaba en el cielo y debido a la gravedad la esfera empezó a caer hacia ellos, rápidamente todos se apartaron salvo Luffy quien fue el único que se le quedo mirando.

"¿Eh?, o-oigan" cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde ya que termino aplastado.

"Maldición aplastaron al chico con sombrero de paja" Dijo Ichigo con preocupación.

"Bueno, un problema menos" Contesto Natsu sin preocupación.

"Oye" dijo el pelinaranja con una gota detrás de su nuca.

En eso la esfera volvió a generar rayos rojos y volvió a transformarse hasta convertiré de regreso en el Golem de antes.

"Se volvió a transformar a como era antes" dijo Goku Impresionado "¿Acaso es invencible?"

"Debe de tener alguna debilidad" dijo Naruto serio.

En eso la mano del Golem surgieron rayos rojos de su mano izquierda haciendo que se volviera un cañón haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos de sorpresa.

"¡Un cañón, genial!" Dijo Natsu maravillado.

"¡Vamos es enserio!" Grito Naruto.

El Golem levanto su brazo-cañón y comenzó a disparar, los 4 apenas lograron esquivarlos, Ichigo y Goku saltaron y fueron al aire mientras que Naruto y Natsu corrieron por el lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente.

El Golem apunto de nuevo hacia arriba apuntando a Ichigo y a Goku y comenzó a disparar, los dos esquivaban los ataques.

"¡Tenemos que acortar distancia!" dijo el Shinigami.

"¡Entendido!" contesto Goku.

Ambos se impulsaron hacia adelante mientras esquivaban, ya estando cerca Goku logro dar una patada haciendo que la criatura de roca tiemble, pero aun manteniéndose firme el saiyajin comenzó dándole golpes rápido, pero Golem transformo su brazo derecho en un escudo bloqueando sus golpes para luego empujarlo hacia atrás, mientras a su izquierda apareció Ichigo listo para cortar su brazo.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamo dando una estocada descendente, sin embargo, al impactar se escucho un sonido metálico, la espada del Shinigami reboto mientras saltaban chispas, el shinigami sustituto vio el brazo que ahora se veía de un plateado metálico _"¡Tiene que ser broma, también puede convertirse en acero!"_ sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio un gigantesco puño acercándose hacia él, el pelinaranja pensó rápido y bloqueo con sus espada en un intento de reducir el daño, pero a costa de ser enviado contra el suelo.

De repente detrás el Golem surgió una explosión de humo, al voltear vio a un ejército de Narutos con rasengans corriendo hacia él, sin embargo, también surgió una explosión de fuego y vio a Natsu cubierto en llamas y con fuego en sus manos.

El Golem regreso sus manos a la normalidad y de ellas surgieron rayos rojos, para luego golpearlas contra el suelo y creando una ola de picos de picos de roca que iban hacia ellos, los clones de Naruto fueron golpeados y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, sin embargo, Natsu fue más hábil y uso sus sentidos para esquivar el pelirrosa se paró sobre un pico para luego dar un gran salto hasta estar a la altura del gigante.

"¡Ahora si te tengo bastardo!" exclamo el Dragon Slayer " **Karyū no Gokugeki"** el ataque de Natsu Impacto contra el núcleo carmesí a lo cual el gigante de roca se lo cubrió del dolor.

"Ayayay, ese tipo sí que pega duro" se quejó Goku quien se sentó y se frotaba la cabeza, una vez recupero vio como el pelirrosa lanzo ráfagas de Fuego impactando en el núcleo rojo "Acaso, ya entiendo" el saiyajin se incorporó y tomo altura.

Por otro lado, detrás del Golem Ichigo se levantó con una mirada molesta "Infeliz, te partiré por la mitad" dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre y emanando reiatsu azul.

Natsu aterrizo en el suelo para luego levantar la mirada para ver al Golem cubriendo su ojo

"¿Pero qué?"

"Gracias por distraerlo" El Dragon Slayer miro arriba y vio al ninja rubio quien salto sobre uno de los picos con un Rasengan en la mano, listo para golpearlo "¡le daré el golpe final!"

"¿eh?, ¡Oye eso no se vale, yo quiero derribarlo!" dijo Natsu molesto quien se apresuró.

Detrás del Golem Ichigo apunto su Zampakuto Directo al Golem para luego lanzar un corte al aire " **¡Getsuga Tensho!** " Grito lanzando su ataque.

Debido a que la criatura de piedra estaba ocupado retorciéndose del dolor no pudo prevenir los ataques y estaban a punto de impactarlo, sin embargo el pie izquierdo del Golem comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

"¡Eso…no…Funciona!" Grito Luffy surgiendo debajo del pie de la criatura de piedra totalmente ileso empujando el pie hacia arriba haciendo que la criatura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia adelante.

"¿Qué?, ¡o-oye espera!" Grito Natsu en pánico al ver que el monstruo de piedra caía hacia el apunto de aplastarlo, de manera torpe Natsu logro esquivarlo, pero su cabeza se enterró en la arena.

Ichigo vio que el Golem había caído y su ataque fallo, pero lo mas grave era que el Getsuga Tensho estaba apunto de golpear a Naruto quien se había pasado de largo.

"¡Cuidado!" para cuando lo advirtió ya era tarde, Naruto fue partido a la mitad y había caído al suelo "O no maldición" el Shinigami sustituto fue corriendo hacia el ninja, pero era tarde estaba muerto"¡Maldición!" Grito Ichigo al cielo por la pérdida de su compañero.

"¿Oye a quien le gritas?"

"¿EH?"

O eso creyó. Miro hacia atrás para ver a al Jinchuuriki intacto, en eso el Naruto que estaba frente a el desapareció en una estela de humo.

"Menos mal que ese era uno de mis clones de sombra si no realmente hubiera muerto por ese ataque" dijo el Ninja despreocupado.

"…" Ichigo tenia la mirada ensombrecida por su pelo.

"Realmente te asuste, ¿No?" En eso la espada del Shinigami estaba a punto de cortarlo, pero Naruto salto y callo para atrás mientras se recuperaba del susto "¿¡Oye que te pasa!?"

"O lo lamento, quería asegurarme de que eras el verdadero" contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa forzada mientras tenía una expresión obviamente molesta.

"¡Claro que soy el verdadero!"

"No estoy seguro, tal vez debería cortarte un poco para asegurarme" Dijo con la espada en mano y esbozando una aterradora sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Naruto, en respuesta el Ninja rubio retrocedía con miedo.

"¿Oigan a que están jugando?" pregunto Luffy sin enterarse de nada.

"¡Tu!"

El pirata volteo, y vio a Natsu con una mirada molesta mientras tenía arena en su cabeza.

"oh, solamente eres tú"

"¡Tu maldito idiota, casi me aplastas al hacerlo caer!"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto incrédulo "Rayos estaba cerca"

"¡Así que lo hiciste apropósito!" Grito Natsu mientras se sacudía la arena de la cabeza "¡Maldito voy a patearte el culo!"

"¡Así, inténtalo!" desafío el sombrero de paja.

En eso ambos se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a forcejear, pero ninguno cedía. Mientras el Golem comenzó a levantarse y vio que los héroes estaban ocupado peleando entre ellos por lo que convirtió sus manos en masas de acero listos para aplastarlos.

"¡Oye aquí Arriba!"

El Monstruo de piedra miro por donde venía la voz también lo hicieron los protagonistas quienes pararon su discusión y vieron a Goku en frente del sol haciendo una pose con sus manos.

" **¡Taiyoken!"** Al gritar el Saiyajin comenzó a desprender una luz cegadora, al terminar de brillar el artista marcial vio que el Golem lo miraba de forma curiosa, pero…

"¡Mis ojos!"

"¡No puedo ver, donde esta ese maldito gigante!"

"¡Aquí esta lo tengo!"

"Suéltame soy yo"

Goku vio que sus aliados fueron los únicos afectados, quienes se frotaban los ojos para aclarar su visión mientras Natsu le hacia una llave al cuello a Naruto quien trataba de zafarse.

"Ups" fue todo lo que dijo Goku mientras le recorría una gota en la nuca, sin embargo recobro sus sentidos al ver que el Golem disparo una bola de acero directo al Saiyajin, pero logro esquivarlo "Ja, fallaste" sin embargo Gaku no contó con algo a favor del monstruo de roca y era la gravedad, la esfera comenzó a caer y golpeo su cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo con los ojos en espiral mientras tres pequeñas nubes voladoras giraban sobre su cabeza "Tengo que dejar de celebrar antes de tiempo"

En eso una gran sombra lo cubrió al recuperar sus sentidos vio a Luffy, Naruto, Natsu e Ichigo quienes estaban frente a él con un tamaño descomunal cubiertos en sombras y con los ojos brillando al rojo vivo.

"Tú, maldito como te atreves a atacarnos" dijeron los 4 con voces siniestras.

"Bueno pero no se enojen" dijo Goku mientras se encogía.

En eso el suelo comenzó a temblar todos miraron al Golem quien puso sus manos en el suelo mientras desprendía rayos rojos en eso el suelo comenzó salir una gran ola de tierra con la intención de enterrarlos vivos, los protagonistas intentaron escapar pero la ola de tierra los estaba a punto de alcanzar.

"¡Rápido todos sujétense de mí!" grito Goku.

"¡Porque deberíamos!" argumento Ichigo pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Solo Háganlo!"

Sin más opciones cada uno puso su mano en la espalda del saiyajin quien luego puso dos de sus dedos en la frente y desaparecieron justo cuando la ola se estrelló, el Golem comino tratando de ver si los derroto.

Por otro lado Goku logro teletransportarce a él y al resto detrás de una roca, el saiyajin suspiro tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad duro poco.

"¡Todo esto es su culpa!" gritaron los 4 señalándose "¿¡Mi culpa, fue su culpa, porque siguen repitiendo los mismo que yo!?"

"Oigan" trato de detener Goku pero seguían.

"¡Para empezar lo habría derrotado si ustedes no hubieran atacado a lo Idiota!" grito Ichigo.

"¡Yo lo habría destruido sin problemas, pero este intento de Ninja casi termina matándonos!" Grito Luffy

"¡Mi Rasen Shuriken lo hubiera destrozado, pero ese pirómano no hubiera interrumpido!" Grito Naruto.

"¡Pues al menos yo intento derrumbarlo y no como el shinigami que no arranca su alma y lo lleva al infierno!" Grito Natsu.

"mmmhh, chicos" Goku trato de detenerlos pero fue en vano.

"¡Asi no funcionan los poderes de un Shinigami, y tú que eres mago deberías hacerlo desaparecer o algo con tu magia!" Grito Ichigo.

"¡Con mucho gusto te haré desaparecer convertido en cenizas!" Dijo Natsu con sus puños prendidos fuego.

"¡Quieres que te mande a la sociedad de Almas teñido de rosa!" amenazo el pelinaranja con Zampakuto en mano

"¡Mi cabello es salmón y no teñido como el del Ninja!" Contesto el Dragon Slayer.

"Oigan chicos" el Saiyajin trato de hablar pero no lo escuchaban.

"¡Soy rubio Natural, idiota!" contesto el Ninja ofendido.

"Pues parece que eso es lo único verídico" dijo Luffy.

"¿¡Que dijiste!?"

"¡No eres un Ninja de verdad ni siquiera haces NinNin!"

"¡Y tú no te ves como un pirata de verdad, donde están el Parche y la pata de palo!"

"¡Dímelo en la cara Idiota!" Grito el Mugiwara mientras apretaba su puño.

"¡Con mucho Gusto!"

"¡todos Suficiente!" justo cuando se estaba a punto de armar una batalla campal entre los cuatro Goku se puso en medio para detenerlos "No hay que pelear entre nosotros"

"Tu cállate nos dejaste ciegos mientras estábamos peleando contra esa cosa" Dijo Naruto.

"Si tienes razón, fue mi culpa, pero no soy solo yo ustedes también" Contesto el Saiyajin antes de que todos le reclamaran volvió a hablar "todos atacamos sin organizarnos y terminamos perjudicándonos y discutiendo entre nosotros a lo cual el enemigo aprovecho eso a su favor" los protagonistas se miraron entre ellos, para luego volver su mirada al artista marcial "No nos conocemos, no saben de donde somos y usan técnicas las cuales desconocemos, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos y derribarlo si queremos volver a nuestros hogares"

"¿Pero cómo lo destruiremos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tiene razón" apoyo Luffy "Puede alterar su forma y reconstruirse sin problemas, no parece tener un punto débil"

"yo no diría eso, cuando mis llamas golpearon su ojo pareció dolerle mucho" Contesto Natsu.

"y si esa cosa roja no es su ojo si no su punto débil" razono Ichigo haciendo que todos lo miraran con duda.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el Pirata.

"es solo una suposición, pero la luz no lo segó, pero si se vio afectado cuando lo golpearon ahí"

"Eso explica porque mi Taiyoken no funciono" Dijo Goku "Es ahí donde tenemos que golpear"

"Pero también hay otro problema" hablo Naruto "esa cosa puede alterar su cuerpo a voluntad por no decir que puede esconderse bajo tierra cuando quiera"

"mmmhhh, tienes razón" dijo Goku mientras se frotaba la barbilla "creo que se cómo podemos derribarlo, pero tenemos que estar de acuerdo" se miraron entre ellos por un segundo para luego asentir decididos "Bien escuchen" todos se reunieron para escuchar su plan.

En el otro lado el Golem se encontraba escarbando en la arena buscando a sus contrincantes supuestamente enterrados en la arena hasta que algo llamo su atención a la distancia logro ver a Goku Cargando una técnica con sus manos, al verlo el Golem comenzó a correr hacia el Saiyajin

" **KAME"**

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca el Golem convirtió su brazo Izquierdo en un cañón y apunto directo al Saiyajin.

" **¡Getsuga Tensho!"**

En eso una hoja de energía azul cae del cielo y corta el cañón, el Golem voltea y ve a Ichigo arriba mirándolo desafiante, la Criatura de roca cambia de objetivo y convierte su brazo en acero y trata de golpearlo.

"¡Ahora!" grita el Shinigami sustituto mientras usa Shumpo para desaparecer y mostrando a Luffy.

" **Gear Third"** el Mugiwara muerde su pulgar y sopla aire inflando su brazo derecho hasta hacerlo gigante y cubrirlo de Haki de armadura **"Gomu Gomu no: Elephant Gun"** El puño de Luffy impacta con el del Gigante ambos forcejean pero Luffy termina ganando destrozando por completo su brazo y haciendo que el monstruo de piedra de unos pasos hacia atrás.

" **HAME"**

El Golem trato de regenerarse pero se da cuenta de que le tomara tiempo y trata de ocultarse bajo tierra.

" **¡Karyu no Hoko!"** En eso un potente torrente de fuego Impacta contra sus piernas hasta derretirlas y haciendo que caiga hacia delante "isa que tu poder de esconderte en tierra solo funciona si tienes tus piernas" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de confianza mientras tronaba sus nudillos "Y ahora que aras" al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el Golem se convirtió en una esfera tratando de estar a la defensiva.

"¡Esta vez no funcionara!" Grito Naruto mientras venia corriendo al lado de otro clon con Rasengan gigante en cada mano **"¡Odama Rasengan!"** la Técnica impacto contra la esfera de roca destruyendo gran parte de esta dejando expuesto su núcleo rojo.

"¡Ahora!" Gritaron los 4.

Goku miraba al Frente apuntando el Orbe Rojo _"Si nuestra teoría es correcta entonces ese orbe rojo debe ser su punto vital"_

" **¡HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Goku lanzo un poderoso KameHameHa que impacto directamente haciendo que de este salieran rayos rojos y Ki azul, Mientras los demás mantenían la distancia mientras miraban con la esperanza de que tengan éxito.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Con un poderoso Grito, Goku se Transforma en Super Saiyajin y aumentando la potencia del KameHameHa, al final la técnica logro atravesar el orbe rojo hasta salir por el otro lado, Goku detuvo su ataque a la vez que volvía a su estado base.

Los protagonistas se acercan con cuidado, en eso la esfera tiembla un poco para luego desmoronarse en pedazos mientras los fragmentos del núcleo rojo se evaporaban.

"No puedo creer que lo derrotáramos finalmente" Dijo Naruto Incrédulo.

"Aunque yo lo pude haber derrotado sin ayuda" Dijo Natsu con Orgullo.

"A ti te hubieran aplastado, yo por otro lado lo habría derribado sin problemas" Dijo Luffy con confianza.

"Dudo que tu duraras contra el"

"tu habrías durado menos"

"…"

"…"

"¡Que dijiste Idiota!" dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras estrellaban sus frentes y se daban una mirada de fastidio.

"(suspiro) No puedo creer que aun sigan con eso" se Quejó el Ninja Rubio.

"Bueno la confianza se construye poco a poco, sé que se volverán amigos" Dijo Goku Optimista.

"¡¿Amigo de él?, si claro!" dijeron ambos mientras miraban enojados al otro lado.

" _ **¿Por qué esto me suena tan familiar?"**_ Pregunto Kurama de forma retórica, mientras Naruto solo puso sus manos en la nuca y silbaba como si no lo supiera

"Disculpa" hablo Ichigo a Goku "Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que tu nombre es Goku"

"Así es" Contesto el Saiyajin.

"No me he presentado formalmente, soy Ichigo Kurosaki el Shinigami sustituto" Dijo Ichigo extendiendo su Mano a lo cual el Saiyajin la acepto.

"Mucho Gusto Ichigo"

"Bueno ya que se están presentando también debería hacerlo" Dijo Naruto acercándose "Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el Ninja que se convertirá en Hokage"

"¿Que es Hokage?" Pregunto Natsu ya dejando su enojo.

"Pues, es algo así como el líder de la aldea Ninja" explico el Rubio.

"Oooohhh, ¿Existe algo como eso?" Pregunto Luffy emocionado "Yo busco Convertirme en el Rey de los piratas"

"Se ve que ambos tenemos metas similares, ¿eto?" Naruto se detuvo al desconocer su Nombre.

"Soy Monkey D. Luffy, pero pueden llamarme Luffy" se presentó el Mugiwara.

"Y yo soy Natsu Dragneel, el Mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail" Dijo Natsu mientras mostraba su marca.

"Es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes" Contesto Goku "muy bien todos, lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar que hacemos aquí y quien nos trajo, para eso tenemos que ir hacia nos indicó" Dijo señalando la Luz que estaba a lo lejos "así que trabajemos juntos" dijo poniendo su mano al Frente a lo cual lo demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Vamos a averiguar quién nos trajo aquí" Dijo Ichigo.

"y darle su merecido por teletransportarme aquí cuando estaba a punto de comer" Dijo Natsu mientras todos asentían.

"emm, si saben que también tenemos que volver a nuestros hogares" Dijo al Shingami.

"si, y también hacerlo pagar por no dejarme comer" contesto Luffy.

"Exacto, nadie me interrumpe de comer mi ramen y se sale con la suya" Dijo Naruto, Ichigo solo suspiro derrotado.

"Muy bien todos, Vamos" dijo Goku.

"¡Si!"

Todos levantaron sus manos y dieron carrera hacia su objetivo.

* * *

 **(En el otro lado)**

Dentro de unas ruinas, sentado en un trono de piedra el sujeto misterioso miraba de forma analítica sus esferas que mostraban lo que sería una filmación de la pelea de los 5 protagonistas contra el Golem.

"Valla, me sorprende que hayan tenido problemas con uno de mis soldados de Piedra considerando que no son tan fuertes aun si estaba potenciado con una piedra filosofal" Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hasta llegar a un balcón con vista a una gran ciudad destruida y abandonada siendo seguido por una de sus esferas "Al final unieron fuerzas y lograron derrotarlo, pero hasta yo sé que se estuvieron conteniendo ocultando todo su poder" al decir eso esbozo una sonrisa "Pero no se emocionen aún queda un largo camino por recorrer, y la confianza que se tienen aún es pequeña veamos si dura a lo largo del trayecto" decía mientras su esfera mostraba a Goku, Luffy, Ichigo, Natsu y Naruto corriendo.

* * *

 **(Omake)**

"Hola soy Goku" se presentó el Saiyajin chibi "Vaya realmente la pelea que tuvimos con esa criatura de piedra fue difícil, ¿Me pregunto qué otros peligros habrá?, en el Próximo capítulo de Dra-"

"¿Goku que estás haciendo?"

El Saiyajin Volteo y vio a Ichigo y a Luffy mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Estaba a punto de presentar el próximo capítulo de mi anime, Dragon Ba-".

"momento, momento porque dices que es tu anime" Interrumpio Ichigo "yo aparezco aquí y presento los capítulos debes en cuando este es mi anime Ble-"

"Claro que no" interrumpió Luffy "yo también menciono los capítulos en One-"

"porque dicen que son sus animes" Hablo Naruto "obviamente es mío no ven que tiene mi nom-"

"Claro que no" dijo Ahora Natsu "en cada final de capítulo de mi Anime tenía un segmento en que hablaba"

"¿Tenias?"

"Bueno, lo sacaron después de unas cuantas sagas y ahora es Lucy quien los presenta" murmuro en vos baja "por lo tanto es mi oportunidad, En el próximo capítulo de Fai-" Natsu estaba a punto de presentar pero fue empujado por Ichigo.

"¡Claro que no yo lo presentare!"

"¡En tus sueños!" Luffy envolví sus brazos alrededor del Shinigami sustituto.

"¡Es mi oportunidad!" festejo Naruto pero fue tacleado por Natsu.

"¡sobre mi cadáver!"

"Como decía en el Próximo Capitulo" Goku estaba a punto de presentar el capítulo pero fue derribado.

"¡No lo aras!"

En eso se formó una nube de pelea en el que mostraba las caras y manos de los protagonistas saliendo de ellas.

A la distancia una versión Chibi del Golem miraba como se peleaban, para luego levantar un cartel que tiene escrito.

 **Próximo Capitulo: Los secretos del Mundo Misterioso.**

* * *

 **Dejen sus Rewiews y Digan que les pareció.**

 **Yo soy Fenrir's Fang96 y nos Vemos en otro capítulo o en otra Historia.**


End file.
